


A Coat of Red

by Weyland



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Huge changes in many characters backgrounds, Not a typo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our mockingbird has a hidden agenda, Slow Burn, The Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts, Yes I put Catelyn Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weyland/pseuds/Weyland
Summary: I really, really suck at summaries so please, just give it a go.The story will be divided into two parts. The first one is a rewriting of thestory, up until the end of season 6. There will be some time jumps in this part.The second part will be the ending. Seasons 7 and 8.Sansa Stark is half Stark, half Lannister...And our favourite mockingbird has a very dark hidden agenda for her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, READ THIS BEFORE START READING
> 
> \- This story is divided into two parts. The first part is a series of flashbacks that are necessary. Even though I will follow canon, some things will have to be changed because there are HUGE changes is some of the characters backgrounds. I need to tell this flashbacks so you can understand some characters' motives and attitudes. The second part will be the story that corresponds with the summary. It will be set in the present. 
> 
> -There will be smut but hang in there. It's a REAL slow burn. 
> 
> -This story occured to me after reading a theory about a certain character. I hope you haven't read it too, otherwise it would spoil the surprise.

_The flames were burning so high that the sky seemed to be a mix of red and orange, like in the afternoon, even though it was close to midnight. The smoke was beginning to irritate his eyes but he paid no mind. Watching this scene unravel before him was worth it._

 

_\- “My lord, we have just searched the grounds. No one escaped.”_

 

_\- “Good. Still, keep the men on watch for the night. I don’t want to take any chances. “_

 

_\- “Yes sir.” The soldier left to transmit his lord’s orders._

 

_Tomorrow some peasant could start the rumor that one of them had escaped. He couldn’t risk it. This had to be the symbol of the power of his house. Of his own power. Yes, this would teach everyone that they had to be the loyal vassals they’d sworned to be, because now Tywin Lannister was old enough to go to war. And this was the result._

 

_When he arrived, both Reyne brothers, Roger and Raynard, had already hidden inside the mines. Only their sister, Ellyn, and her son remained in the castle. He knew this was going to be easier than he’d imagined. He ordered to block the mines, and divert the nearest river toward its entrance. The mines were flooded in a matter of hours. As for the castle, it had the same treatment Tarbeck Hall had had. He burned it to the ground._

 

_It was a shame though. The son of Ellyn could have been a good match for his little sister. It would have united the two most powerful houses of the Westerlands. “Not even the Dragons could have looked down on us, had we been together”. But the Reynes had chosen this path. No one dared to defy House Lannister and lived to tell. Had they paid their debts, all this would have been unnecessary._

 

_Of course they’d had their differences in the past. Mostly because House Reyne had always thought their mild Targaryen heritage gave them some sort of regal aura, for which they had expected to be treated as such. “Idiots”, he thought. “As if those few silver strands of hair turned them into part of the royal family”._

 

_Tywin took one last moment to contemplate his masterpiece. He smirked. Maybe they’ll write a song about this in the future. He figured he’d like that._

 

_He turned his horse and aimed for the camp. Tomorrow he would start his journey back to the Rock. He had left for over a year. His youngest sister would be all grown up. Tywin wondered if little Cat would be happy to see his older brother again._


	2. Life is Not a Song

Petyr awoke with a start. He immediately felt the sharp pain in his abdomen. Bleeding again. He was going to have to ask for someone to change the bandage.

 

He looked through the window and contemplated the stars. What a beautiful night it was. The moon had a haunting glow, making it completely mesmerizing. He couldn’t help but think, if life were truly a song, he’d be celebrating with his new bride to be.

 

Catelyn. _Cat_. Thinking of her hurt as much as the open wound in his chest.

 

How could he have been so stupid? How is that he thought he could defeat Brandon fucking Stark? The man doubled him in size. And was an extremely skilled swordsman. The more he thought about it, the more unable he was to understand the extent of his stupidity.

 

What was he going to do now? Catelyn was his chance. His only chance. _If I want to do it right_ , he thought. _Yes, I definetely want to do it right. In the end, they’ll have to know_. They just can’t look down on him. Not the Tullys, nor the Starks nor the Lannisters. _The Lannisters_. Many would call him lucky that Tywin hadn’t been there to witness his duel. People had started talking after he defied Brandon. Started rumors about Catelyn’s…dubious honor. How he had already defiled her, and that’s why he felt compelled to fight for her. Yes, Tywin would have impaled him and displayed him above the gates of Casterly Rock. _If I keep thinking about it, I might as well just give my thanks to Brandon for being so thoughtful_.

 

Petyr turned to the simple wooden bedside table and rang the tiny bell the maester had given him in case he needed his wounds tended again. A few seconds later, he heard rushed yet quiet steps approaching. _How diligent_.

 

Of course, he couldn’t get used to this treatment. In a week or so, he would have to return to the Fingers. Lord Tully had taken rather badly his bold actions. As soon as Petyr could walk again, he would be banished from Riverrun forever.

 

 _It’s fine. I’ll have more time to think how can I accommodate to the new circumstances._ This was just a minor setback. He couldn’t let his plans go to waste. He smiled. Yes, he would find the way to have Cat. _And all that comes with her_.

 

Finally, he saw the door opening. But the figure, though familiar, was not exactly welcome. _No, please. Not her_ , he groaned internally.

 

\- Petyr, my dear. I heard the bell rang. Lysa Tully approached the bed. She had a silk nightgown. Far too transparent to keep her modesty intact.

 

_Does she really think I could get off right now? And with her of all people?_

 

Lysa saw with eyes wide open the big red stain in Petyr’s chest.

 

-Poor thing! Do you want me to change the bandage? She asked while she let her hand wander through the bloodied material. Petyr put on a fake smile and nodded. _Fuck_.


	3. An Odd Wolf

-But mother, why did we have to come here?

 

Arya was really annoyed she’d had to leave Winterfell. She kept mumbling something about some Mycah boy with whom she had to play.

 

-We came here because I wanted to visit my brother, their mother said. And, she added, you two came with me because you could use a more…court like place. Your sister has roughly the same age as Joffrey. She could be a good match for him. As for you…the Seven know you need to improve your manners. Socializing with the ladies of the Rock’s court will be good for you. She smiled softly, content with the answer she gave her daughter.

 

However, Arya furrowed at her mother’s words and turned to face the carriage window. She clearly wasn’t very amused with the idea of “socializing” with the ladies.

 

Sansa, on the other hand, was a completely different story. While Winterfell would always be her home, she longed to see, at least once in her life, the castle where her mother had grown up. People said Casterly Rock was one of the biggest castles in all the Seven Kingdoms. The main entrance had the form of a lion’s mouth. And rumor had it that in the deepest bowels of the castle, actual Hill Lions lived.

 

Of course, it was also Sansa’s chance to make a great impression at court. If she succeeded, the word would spread and reach King’s Landing. That way maybe, just maybe, the Queen would think Sansa was a good choice for her son, the Prince. Sansa would then become Queen. Yes, she’d live like the princesses of the stories she’d read. And she would bore children for her handsome and brave King, like any good wife should.

 

Catelyn looked at Sansa. They were sitting next to each other. She saw the expression in her face. A mix between worry and excitement. Catelyn touched the ends of Sansa’s hair. It was lighter than her rich, dark auburn hair. Catelyn had her mother’s Tully red. Whereas Sansa’s, even though it could still be considered as auburn, was mixed with strands of that beaten gold, so characteristic of the Lannister family.

 

-Believe it or not, you’ll fit in better than I did, Catelyn said with a reassuring smile.

 

Sansa lifted her one eyebrow. How can I fit in better than you, when you grew up here? She said, with a disbelieving tone.

 

-You will. I was always the odd fish, between all this beauties of golden hair and green eyes. You are much prettier than I ever was, you know.

Sansa cocked her head and rolled her eyes.

 

-I still have your hair, and your eyes. I’m almost identic to you mother. I’ll be an odd wolf, Sansa protested. It was a half-truth, though. There wasn’t a single trait of the Stark family in her face. Unlike her younger sister, who had dark hair and those grey eyes. But still, Sansa will always be a Stark of Winterfell.

 

-You said it yourself, almost. Besides, I don’t know any lady, in any court, to have those lovely eyes of yours.

 

Sansa had the same Tully blue eyes her mother had, but they had a small, nearly unnoticeable difference. Striking, golden flecks adorned those blue pools. Her mother had once told her that her eldest brother, Tywin, had the same trait.

 

-What I mean to say, Catelyn explained, is that you shouldn’t be nervous. They are your family after all. Also, Tywin must be excited to meet you both…even though I’m quite sure he won’t let it on, she chuckled. I’ve always been his favourite sibling, she said in an almost proud note. Don’t worry. He’ll adore you.

 

Just before Sansa could reply to her, the carriage came to a halt.

 

-Ah, we’ve arrived! her mother announced in a cheerful cry.

 

They came down from the carriage and contemplated the castle in front of them. It was everything people said, and more. Not only the entrance seemed a lion’s mouth, but also the rest of the castle was placed upon a rock with the shape of a huge lion.

 

A small party was already waiting for them at the gates.

 

An old woman with light hair spoke first. She was properly dressed. But didn’t look like the lady of some great land. Lady Catelyn, how incredible to have you here once again, she said as she bowed. Your brother wanted to receive you himself but he had an unexpected meeting with his war counselors. He’s in the meeting at the moment, but he’s asked us to tell you he’ll be with you shortly. In the meantime, you’re welcomed to make yourselves comfortable in the castle. Pick any room you wish.

 

Arya’s eyes flashed with excitement at the prospect of exploring the castle and, if possible, choosing a room away from her sister.

 

The gates opened and they entered.


	4. The Hall of Banners

The interior was as grand, or even grander, than the outside. Everything was decorated with the colour of House Lannister, red and gold. Red carpets and drapes. Golden staircases and chandeliers. The lion, sigil of the Lannisters, was also everywhere.

 

\- “I want the left wing!” Arya shouted.

 

Catelyn opened her blue eyes like plates. “Arya! Speak quietly, in the name of the Seven”, her mother chastised her. “And don’t run, you might break something, and…!”

 

Before Catelyn finished talking, Arya was already atop of the grand staircase of the hall, heading towards the left corridor. Catelyn moved her head sideways. Her youngest daughter was a lost case.

 

\- “Dear, I’ll go to speak with the staff, to see how’s everything been going. Take a look around. The castle is marvelous”, Catelyn said to Sansa. Then she left and left her alone in the hall.

 

 _Where should I go?_  Sansa wondered. She wouldn’t go to the same way her sister had. She could use some quality time with herself after weeks of traveling with her mother and sister. So, she climbed the stairs and headed towards the right corridor.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

She had been walking for a long time. An hour perhaps. She’d lost track of time. _I should have gone the other way_ , Sansa thought. Although the castle was truly great, it was just full of rooms. Surely her sister had chosen the most exciting path. She kept walking until she came to a halt. The path continued left, but on the right, a door, golden and much bigger than the ones she’d seen until now, caught her eye.

 

Two roaring lions, one on each side, guarded the door. What could it be behind it? _It must be something special, to have such a particular entrance_ , she thought. She approached the door, decided to enter. After all, she had been told she could look around. She took the pommel and turned it.

 

At first, she peeked through the little opening she’d created. It would be rude to interrupt a meeting that could be taking place there. When she saw the room was empty, she entered freely. Unfortunately, the room wasn’t the mysterious and wonderful thing she had imagined. It was a simple room. Completely bare. The fireplace, burning at the end of the room, and those bolts of cloth that covered the four walls of the room were the only things inside.

 

When Sansa approached the walls to inspect, she realized they weren’t simple bolts of cloth but sigils. _I don’t know any of these._ The fact that she couldn’t recognize them took her by surprise. Maester Luwin always praised her for her great memory concerning the different House banners. _They must be really old._ Although many seemed to be well preserved, many were very dirty, torn or full of holes. Some were even stained with big red spots, that looked like blood. The first of the banners was very curious because it seemed a painting of Casterly Rock itself. It depicted a castle on top of a huge rock. Above the castle, appeared a big golden C. _C? C for what?_

 

She kept reviewing each banner. Roaring boars, colourful peacocks, black violins, silver coins, little birds, ravens, bats, green pines and many, many more. What were these? Why would a house as proud as the Lannisters of Casterly Rock want to have banners that didn’t belong to them? She came to the end of the room. Above the fireplace stood what appeared to be the last banners that had been placed in the room. They were torn and dirty. One showed a 7-pointed star, white and blue. _Not very impressive_. The other one seemed more menacing. A red lion rampant with a forked tail, armed with gold claws, on a silver field. The sigil was strikingly similar to the Lannister lion.

 

\- “Isn’t the Lannister lion supposed to be golden?”  Sansa asked aloud.

 

\- “It is”, a deep voice behind her replied. 

 

Sansa’s heart stopped for a second. Startled, she turned and saw the owner of the voice. He was a tall man, broad-shouldered, despite his obvious age. _He must be at least 15 years older than mother._ He had light, blonde hair. Although it was noticeable it had started to fall. He also wore short, side whiskers. Sansa thought they were very funny. She’d never seen a man with those before. She was wondering who could this stranger be until she paid attention to his eyes. They were a bright green but full of small, golden flecks. _Tywin_. She had to be in front of Tywin Lannister, her uncle. The Great Lion of the Rock.

 

The man stood there, silent. Studying her, to see if she had connected the dots. “You’re my uncle, are you not?” Sansa asked him.

 

He cocked his head and smirked. “I am”, he replied. “And you must be Sansa. I’ve heard you are the most alike your mother out of her two daughters”. Sansa blushed and gave him a little smile. She didn’t know what to say. This man was intimidating. “I see you’ve taken interest in learning the great legacy of your mother’s family”, he continued.

 

\- “Legacy? I’m sorry my lord, but I don’t understand”.

 

\- “You’re standing in the Hall of Banners”, he said while extending both of his arms. “Each and every banner in this room represents an extinct house. An extinct house…at the hands of House Lannister. It’s an old tradition of our House, you see. To take your enemy’s banner as a trophy”, he explained.

 

Tywin pointed to the first banner Sansa saw, the one with the capital C on it. “This is the first banner we took”, he said. “It belonged to House Casterly. Lann the Clever, the founder of House Lannister, managed to expel the Casterlys from their own home using nothing but his wits…Fortunately for all parties involved, there was little to no bloodshed in that victory. Something I can’t say for the houses you were looking at when I entered” …He stared at her in an almost expectant way.

 

Sansa turned to look at the red lion and the 7-pointed star.

 

\- “I’ve never seen those sigils before. I don’t know the houses”, Sansa said as she looked down, embarrassed.

 

Tywin furrowed. “I will have to talk to your mother about that”, he said. “It won’t do for a Lannister not know the great deeds of her house”.

 

\- “I’m not a Lannister”, she replied with a cold tone. “I’m a Stark of Winterfell”. She looked at him defiantly.

 

Her sudden attack of bravery seemed to amuse Tywin, rather than annoy him. He nodded and gave her a crooked smile.

 

\- “My apologies, my lady. It wasn’t my intention to look down on House Stark. However, whether you like it or not…you may not have my name, but you have my blood. Every person should know where they come from. From both sides of the family. That way, one knows his place in the world, and therefore knows what he can, and can’t do. That lesson could have been of great help for those families”, he said as he waved his head towards the last two banners.

 

\- “Who were they?” She asked bluntly. “What did they do to House Lannister to deserve extinction?”

 

He sighed and approached the cloths on the wall. He contemplated them for a minute, as if thinking from where to start.

 

\- “The 7-pointed star belonged to House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall. The red lion belonged to House Reyne of Castamere. _I_ placed both of them there. The Tarbecks weren’t the real problem to be honest. They had always been an unimportant house of the Westerlands. Loyal bannermen to House Lannister for years. The Reynes, on the other hand…They were a different story. They were the second greatest house in the Westerlands, only behind House Lannister”.

 

\- “Learn this Sansa: when you are in power, the one who is closer to you is more your enemy than the one who is further. The closer you get to power, the easier it is to reach it. The further you are, the more surreal and difficult. It’s sad to say that, during the ruling of my father Tytos, the Reynes reached the peak of their power. My father was a weak man. He gave money to everyone in the Seven Kingdoms and they never paid it back. They laughed behind his back. He dragged our name through the mud”, he said bitterly.

 

\- “When I grew up, I decided I wouldn’t allow that situation to continue. I asked our bannermen for our money. They shunned and laughed at me, as I had expected they would. Lord Tarbeck had the biggest debt. So, I took him for a hostage and demanded the money from his wife, Lady Ellyn Tarbeck…previously known as Ellyn Reyne. That sparked the rebellion. House Tarbeck and House Reyne denied their vows of fealty and revolted against House Lannister”.

 

He placed his hand on the chimney and smirked sadly. “I must admit”, he continued, “I was quite afraid. I was young and the Reynes had a lot of power. The head of their armies was Ellyn’s older brother, Roger Reyne. The Red Lion of Castamere. A legend”.

 

\- “Still…legend or not, he should have known his place. The Lannisters would always prevail. We have been in Westeros for many, many centuries. Our blood runs all the way back to the Age of Heroes, with the First Men, much like the northerners”, he said with a smile while looking her way. “Even though we’ve clearly mixed with the Andals”.

 

Sansa knitted her brows together. “You speak as though they weren’t from Westeros, but how could a foreign family have such power?” She asked him

 

\- “It’s not that they were foreigners. Not really. They just loved to brag about how they were, supposedly, related to the Targaryens. Allegedly, some minor royal member married an important house from the Westerlands and founded House Reyne. All lies, made up by them if you ask me”, he sentenced. However, the way he said it, gave Sansa the impression he didn’t believe what he was telling her.

 

Something about the name of this house bothered Sansa. It seemed too familiar. “Does the song the Rains of Castamere, have anything to do with them?” Sansa asked. “My mother used to sing it to me when I was little”.

 

Tywin grinned. _I didn’t think he was capable of that. He doesn’t strike me as a smiling man_ , she thought.

 

\- “I see you and your siblings might not be a complete lost case after all. Yes, the song is about them. About how it all ended. “And now the rains weep O’ his halls and not a soul to hear” he recited. “In the end, Roger was too wounded to fight, and his brother Reynard was a pathetic leader. Both brothers and the combined army of the Reynes and the Tarbecks sought refuge in the mines of Castamere, next to their castle. I ordered my men to block the entrances of the mines and to divert the water of the nearest river toward the entrance. No one came out. As for dear Ellyn…she had hidden in the castle with her son. My men put it to the torch. Come morning, it was a mere pile of ashes. I did feel a bit bad for the boy. He was your mother’s age at the time. One-year old or so…But know this Sansa, if your enemies defy you serve them fire and steel. If they bend the knee, help them back up. Unfortunately, the Reynes thought they were too proud to kneel. It left me with no other choice”.

 

Tywin eyed her curiously. “Still”, he continued, “my son Tyrion thinks I did wrong. He says I should have spared her and the child. What do you think?”

 

Sansa stood there, near the fireplace. Reflecting about what he had just asked. She wondered if, given the situation, she could have done the same. They were in open rebellion. Had the Lannisters not fight back, the lion on the wall would have a coat of gold instead of red. “I…” she began, “I don’t think I’m fit to answer that question, my Lord”.

 

\- “Well…you’d better start preparing yourself for answer it. A day may come when someone will want to harm your family. And you will have to know to what extent you’ll be willing to go to protect your legacy”.

 

Just then, they heard the door open and a servant entered. “I’m sorry to interrupt, my lord. My Lady. Lady Catelyn has ordered me to tell you that the meal is ready”.

 

\- “Come dear, Tywin said, offering his arm to her. Let us not dwell on this any longer. Thankfully, these rebellious times are behind us”.

 

How wrong was he.


	5. Inside the Lion's Den

It had been three days since they’d arrived Casterly Rock and Sansa was sure she could get used to this life. The weather in the Westerlands was warm yet not suffocating. Almost every day was sunny. And even if it turned too hot for her (she was used to a snowy and cold weather after all) she could go to an inner lake the castle had. It was a real shame though that, being so close to the sea, she couldn’t go. Not directly from Casterly Rock at least. The castle was built on that huge rock, surrounded by water. The only way in, that Sansa was aware of, was the main entrance. Once outside, one could go to the beach in Lannisport. The town that laid below Casterly Rock was her other favourite part of this place. Having a big town next to the castle was surreal. When night fell, Sansa would look through the window of her room and see all the lights glowing. She heard the people coming and going until late hours. It was as though the town had a life of its own. So different from the quiet and kind of gloomy aura Winterfell had.

 

The only minor downside Sansa found in this place was the servant’s behavior towards her. Despite not being much different than home (she was still a lady and daughter of a great lord in Winterfell). But at home everyone had a more personal and loving treatment with her. It was understandable though. They had seen her grow up. These people didn’t know her. For them, she was just the niece of their very intimidating lord.

 

Sansa was staring the town’s lights that were starting to stir when the was a knock on her door. “Come in”, she answered.

 

A young servant girl opened the door and bowed curtly. “Forgive me my lady, but dinner is ready. The Lord of Casterly Rock has asked for his sister and both of her daughters to join him. Would you be so kind to...”?

 

\- “Yes, I’ll come down in a moment. Thank you.” Sansa replied with a tight smile. _This excessive pantomime is starting to become annoying. Is she going to repeat the same thing every night?!_

 

The girl bowed once again and left. Sansa took one last moment to appreciate Lannisport and then left the room as well, doing as she was bid. She would have to quicken the pace if she wanted to get on time. Her room was in the right wing of the castle, whereas dinners were held on the other end. To go there, Sansa had to go over endless hallways. It wasn’t really all that bad. The hallways were nicely decorated, and were full of family paintings as well. Each painting had the corresponding people’s names and date. As she walked, she couldn’t believe the many famous names that were entangled with House Lannister. _No wonder Tywin was so caught up in keeping up with the family’s legacy_. Most of the people in the paintings had golden hair and sparkling green eyes. After a while, it became boring to stop in each and every one. So, she decided to only stop by the ones that caught her eye. Whenever someone didn’t fit the typical Lannister description, Sansa stopped to note their names. So far, she had come across a few brown-haired Starks, several Tyrells, and even a Frey. She noticed there weren’t many red heads in the family. She had seen only two. The first one, Rohanne Webber, who appeared next to her husband Gerold “The Golden” Lannister. Gerold was Tytos’ father, which made him Sansa’s great-grandfather. And the second was her grandmother, Casandra Tully, wife of Tytos. _That makes two red heads in a row. Now mother doesn’t seem such an odd fish after all_.

 

When she was about to arrive the dinner hall, she caught a most interesting painting. It was a man and a woman. The man was clearly a Lannister. Well-built, with golden hair that fell just above his shoulders and a stern look that reminded Sansa of someone she couldn’t quite place. He had an elegant red tunic with a golden lion embroidered on his chest. The woman, though fairly different than him, was equally beautiful. Even more so. Her hair was long and very dark. Part of it had silver strokes. _How odd. She looks so young_. Her eyes were entrancing just like the rest of her. Sansa couldn’t place their exact shade. They were between blue and a dark violet. _I think it’s called indigo_. Her lips were full and almost as red as the dress she was wearing. Her hands were delicately placed on her stomach. They were full of different rings, one with a bright scarlet stone stood out. Sansa looked down to see their names and her breath caught.

 

LORD TION LANNISTER and LADY ELLYN REYNE

264

 

 _Ellyn Reyne?! Ellyn Reyne was married to a Lannister?_ Sansa couldn’t believe it. How had she passed from being part of House Lannister to a rebel? Sansa had been investigating the Reyne-Tarberck revolt since Tywin had mentioned it. She knew the uprising had occurred in 267. That was just three years after this was painted. Had some much happened in such a short amount of time? She would have to dig up a bit more to know. She eyed the painting one last time. Although the woman was smiling, her eyes didn’t seem to do the same. Sansa turned and continued her walk.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- “Tywin, you know those ironshits have been raiding my shores. How can you not agree with this?”

 

\- “Because your plan is simply stupid, Gareth” The Lord of Casterly Rock was never a man to sugar coat things. He also noted his patience for these stupid complaints was wearing thinner by the day. “You can’t possibly think I’d support something like this. It’d make the Westerlands go to war for nothing”

 

The dinner had been quite pleasant. The principal lords of the Westerlands had attended as they would stay in the castle for the rest of the week. Sansa found out they did gatherings of this sort every month or so. The purpose was to inform their liege lord of any changes in his domains…and to bring complaints as well, should they have them. Lord Gareth Farman of Faircastle, on Fair Isle, certainly did. Regardless of what Tywin might say, he had a point. Fair Isle had always been a preferred site for raiding by the ironborn. And time, as Lord Farman was stating, had not changed that.

 

\- “Tywin, I know Gareth might be a bit exaggerate sometimes”, Lord Kenning began. “But, he is right this time. I’m telling you, the ironborn have been insatiable for the past few months. They’ve tried to raid my shores as well. No doubt Balon is doing it on purpose. We must fight back at once. To look weak in front of these scum…”

 

\- “That’s quite alright”, Tywin said. He fixed his piercing eyes on Lord Kenning. Sansa had the idea he hadn’t found amusing the fact that his bannerman had catalogued his policy as _weak_. Suddenly, the air turned a bit heavy. Catelyn’s gaze went from her brother to his bannermen, alternatively. Sansa couldn’t help but notice that, despite her mother had been paying attention to the whole exchange, she hadn’t intervened at all. _How can she resist? What Tywin is saying is perfectly reasonable. Am I the only one to see it?_

 

\- “Excuse me but if you’d allow me, my lord”, Lord Banefort interrupted. “I know your excellent judgement has got the Westerlands to the splendor where now is. But perhaps a more…proactive approach could prove useful. We could raid the Iron Islands, not entirely of course. But just enough for them to stop their petty games. And we would benefit from any raiding profit we might have had. In truth, I don’t think the Crown would be an issue. Your daughter is the Queen, after all”, Lord Banefort concluded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He clearly felt quite full of himself.

 

Sansa was looking at him dumbfounded. _What an idiot. Have they no idea what politics is? Not that I’m an expert but…_ Undoubtedly, Tywin thought like his niece. He looked at Lord Banefort with knitted eyebrows before lowering his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated. Sansa, being just as exasperated as Tywin was, cleared her throat delicately and spoke.

 

\- “My lords…if you’d allow me, I could give you several reasons as to why what you’re proposing is simply not profitable. The expected gains do not surpass the expected costs.” Every head at the table turned to look at her. _Ugh, I hate this. Dammit. Why did I have to open my big mouth?_ Lord Farman and Lord Banefort looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Lord Farman spoke first. “With all due respect my lady but…What would be your scoop of expertise in this matter? How to come in and out of the carriages transporting the weapons?” Sansa blushed furiously and lowered her look. All the lords in the room broke into laugh. All…except one.

 

\- “Thank you for your clever comment, Lord Farman. But if you’d let my niece speak, then we might as well hear something intelligent tonight. I confess I’d already lost all hope of that to happen”, Tywin said with an icy tone. He then moved his gaze towards Sansa. “Continue with what you were saying, Sansa”. She nodded and continued.

 

\- “Firstly, what Lord Farman proposed first is simply against the law. The Westerlands are part of the Seven Kingdoms, and each and every one of them is submitted to the power of the Crown. The times when one kingdom could just attack another because they had particular issues, is over. Should the Westerlands attack first, the Iron Islands could use it as an excuse to say they were unjustly attacked. The result would be the united force of all the kingdoms against the power of Casterly Rock. Might as it may be…It would be able to withstand an attack of that sort”. She gave a side look to see Tywin. He had his chin lifted to one side and his eyes were a bit squinted. The corners of his mouth were slightly lifted, as if he was suppressing a smile. _I’m must be going well._

 

\- “Secondly, Lord Banefort idea of raiding their lands to keep them at bay is just not viable. It would entail the use of most of the region’s ships. And no matter how big that amount might be, the Iron Islands have more…and they have better men to use them. It’s part of their lifestyle. You can’t compete with that. Therefore, using most of your ships, just to get most of them destroyed, to gain…what? You won’t be able to wipe out the iron islanders completely, so you’ll still have the problem. Not you directly. You might not have it, but your children will. Also, the possible raiding profits you were talking about don’t exist. There’s nothing on the Iron Islands. No gold, no precious stones. Just salt and rocks”. She paused to breath a second and finished her idea, “Lastly, regarding the Crown’s protection”, she said while turning her head toward Lord Banefort, “Cersei might be Queen but Robert is King. A seasoned warrior like Robert would never let Cersei decide on how to proceed on war affairs. And that without addressing the big problem the Iron Throne would have if the other kingdoms noted how the Crown gave a preferred treatment to the Queen’s family”.

 

Everyone stood silent once again. All the lords eyed each other rather nervously for a time until Lord Marbrand broke the awkward silence.

 

\- “Well…now we know we’ll be in good hands when you leave us old friend. Actually, if I were you I’d start treading cautiously with us. One day we might want the Stark direwolf flying above Casterly Rock!” he said with a carefree smile on his lips. Tywin gave him a side smirk.

 

Lord Farman turned scarlet at the joke of his equal. He directed his gaze to Sansa again. “Even though you’ve proven quite educated in the matter, my lady…How do you propose to solve this issue? You surely understand that, despite all the problems you’ve pointed out, we can’t let our lands to be raided and do nothing. Do you have any ideas…?” Although his tone might have seemed patronizing, she knew he was actually asking her opinion, not mocking her.

 

Sansa thought for a second before replying to him. “You could ask the Crown a compensation due to all the loses you’ve had. I know the Crown’s money comes from the taxes you pay, but if you ask the Crown for much more than what you pay, then the rest of the kingdoms will be paying for the raiding. In this matter, it might be helpful to have the Queen’s favor. The King is not famous for his talent with numbers. He’ll leave those petty things to her. And a bit more of extra money won’t be noted by the rest of the very uncommunicated regions.”

 

The room filled with whispers of approval. “Speak for yourself, Jason”, Lord Westerling said. “After that display, I’d have her managing the Realm’s finances with Littlefinger rather than here at the Rock, playing lady of the house”. Everyone started laughing once again, until the door suddenly opened…

 

\- “Your words wound me, my lords. I knew my father was quite entertained with the idea of getting rid of me, but I’d never thought that of you” the little man said in a mocking tone. Sansa had heard of this so very particular cousin of hers. Tyrion of the House Lannister entered the room with all the confident that characterized any Lannister. He went straight to the little table near the door, where a big jar of wine and some unused cups were placed. He grabbed one of the clean cups and poured some wine.

 

All the smiles had died. The lords were looking at their liege lord. Tywin had his green eyes fixed on his youngest son. The air could have been cut with a knife. “I believe we’ve had our full gentlemen, Lord Marbrand said. “Why don’t weleave the family to their business. We’ve troubled them enough”. The rest of the lords nodded and stood up. They bade their lord and the women goodbye and left the room.

 

Tyrion approached the table and sat next to his father, but didn’t utter a word in the process. The only sound that stood up were Arya’s knife and fork. The youngest lady was blissfully unaware of anything that was happening. Until her older sister elbowed her and gestured her to be quieter.

 

\- “Ouch! Why? What’s going on?” Arya hissed. “Cousin Tyrion arrived”, Sansa answered. “Really!?” Arya said excitedly. At that her sister elbowed her again. The little girl seemed to learn her lesson as she remained quiet this time, but not without throwing a murdering look at her sister. She turned to look for her cousin. Arya had always been intrigued by the one who everyone called “The Imp”. Could he really be that small? As soon as she found him, seating next to his father, where Lord Marbrand had been, Arya found out the rumors were all true.

 

\- “You’ve come here to embarrass me in front of my bannermen? Is it not enough that you embarrass me already on the other half of the world?” Tywin asked him, visibly upset. The presence of his son had clearly annoyed him.

 

\- “Oh, father! You know I’d never do that. Jaime is the one that embarrasses you. Look at me, I’m the pride of the family”, Tyrion said stretching his arms. It was a very similar gesture to the one Tywin had made in the Hall of Banners. _They are much more alike than they’d think_ , Sansa thought. “You will be happy to know though…” Tyrion continued, “That, even though I’ve slept with many whores in Lys, not one of them have bastards in their bellies”. Arya let out a small chuckle and Catelyn gave her a severe look.

 

At that, Tywin stood up, clenching his teeth. “You’ll have to apologize me sister, nieces. But my son here keeps behaving rudely. And I don’t think he intends to stop. Again, my apologies”. He strode towards the door and left.

 

\- “Aunt, I have to say the North becomes you. You’re more beautiful than ever” Tyrion said to Catelyn with an easy smile. But Sansa’s mother didn’t dwell on the compliment. “Why do you keep angering him? It’s obvious he’ll never accept you as his heir when you behave like that!”.

 

\- “I don’t need him to accept me, this seat is mine by birthright. Cersei is a woman and Jaime is in the Kingsguard. How could I not be the heir?”

 

\- “You’d be surprised with how resourceful my brother is” Catelyn replied, with a worried tone.

 

\- “Don’t you worry, Cat. I know just how resourceful my beloved father can be”, he said as he emptied his cup.

 

One of the servants approached the small man and asked “forgive my lord, what would you like to have? There is no more trout, but we still have some venison…”.

 

\- “I’ll have none. I don’t wish to have dinner. Besides, I’m sure our roaring friends downstairs need it more than I do”. At that, Arya and Sansa glanced each other and looked at their cousin, expectantly. “I won’t grow larger than this” he said pouring another cup.

 

\- “It is true then?” Arya asked excitedly. “There are actual lions living underneath the Rock? Sansa and I thought we should have heard something if there had been”.

 

Catelyn frowned. “Tyrion! She exclaimed, “I remember quite specifically telling you not to talk about them in front of the girls”. Tyrion looked at her with an innocent smile. “Cat, they were going to find out one way or another. Unless they thought the servants took the remaining meat bones after every dinner for sheer diversion. Why keep it from them?”

 

\- “We want to see them!” The girls screamed at the same time. “Pleeease, cousin, please!”

 

\- “That’s exactly why. It’s dangerous! They’re not tamed creatures” Catelyn said harshly.

 

Tyrion stared at the bottom of his empty cup and then he gazed at the two girls. “Well girls, it just so happens that I…don’t think like your lady mother. This household is as mine as it is yours. You should know your own house, shouldn’t you? Also, it is better for you to see where they are…so you know you should never go to that part of the castle again, is that understood?” The girls had clearly caught the idea. He would take them once, with the one condition they never come down again. _Fine, I can live with it_ , Sansa thought. “So”, he said as he stood up “are you coming or not?”

 

\- “YES!” the girls jumped from their sits and run toward the door. “Wait!” Tyrion exclaimed. He took one of the meat bones from the pile of food leftovers the servants had gathered. “We’ll need this. Who wants to carry it?” Quick as a lightning, Arya took the bone from him and joined her sister outside the dinner hall. 

 

Tyrion looked at Catelyn once again “will you join us?” he uttered. The woman gave him amurderous look and shook her head. Tyrion shrugged “you miss it” he replied. He went out the doors to meet the girls.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tyrion didn’t tell them where they were heading.  They had just started walking towards the right wing, repeating the same path Sansa had taken earlier. When they passed by the portrait of Ellyn Reyne Sansa couldn’t help but linger on it a second too long. Tyrion, being a natural observer, noticed it.

 

\- “Taking interest in our lovely family’s history? I’m afraid this tale is rather known and not all that old. If you want to read something older I have some really good books in my…”

 

\- “No, thank you” Sansa cut him off rapidly. Tyrion looked at her surprised. Sansa bit her lip, her tone had come out harsher than she’d wanted. “I mean, I already know what happened. Lord Tywin told me a few days ago”. Tyrion grinned. “Ah, yes, my father just _loves_ telling that story”.

 

\- “However,” Sansa said “He didn’t tell me Ellyn Reyne had once been Ellyn Lannister. Tyrion’s grin grew even wider.

 

\- “I imagined he didn’t. My father may like to talk about how he crushed the Reynes but I’ve found he often forgets, unintentionally with no doubt, that Ellyn Reyne had married into the family a few years prior he let her burn inside her own house”. In the meantime, Arya, who had been running since departing the dinner hall, arrived at the end of the hall. Sansa knew on the right there was the Hall of Banners, so they will definitely take a turn to the left.

 

\- “Where is it?!” Arya shouted. “You have to turn left, then keep going straight until you find the door leading to the castle's Godswood. Wait for us there” Tyrion exclaimed. They saw Arya’s shape go left and disappeared.

 

\- “So…you were saying?” asked Sansa. She was eager to know more about the subject.

 

\- “Oh, yes. Well…from where to start? Let’s begin with the family. The man you saw was Tion Lannister. He was the older brother of our grandfather, Tytos. He was third in line of succession. Tytos had two older brothers, who were twins. Tywald and Tion. Tywald was the heir and he was promised to a woman whose beauty was already well-known throughout the Seven Kingdoms: Ellyn Reyne. Unfortunately, Tywald died in battle before the marriage happened. As you very well know, because it happened with your parents…when a brother dies, his younger brother inherits everything, including his betrothal. And so Tion married Ellyn…But she must have had a curse of some sort”, he said with a mocking tone. “Because Tion died in the fourth Blackfyre Rebellion, before Ellyn could give him a son”. That way, the Reynes, who had risen high inside Casterly Rock’s court, had to retreat to Castamere once again. Then Ellyn’s brother Roger arranged a match for her with the Lord of Tarbeck Hall…and the rest is known...my father wiped them out completely. It was the safest course, surely…but still, if he’d wanted he could have spared Ellyn and the child.” He suddenly grinned, as if he was remembering something. “She had quite the sense of humour, you know? She named her son Tion…a slight to House Lannister, of course”

 

They’d arrived the end of the hall, now they had to go left. Sansa could see a small figure in the distance. _Arya no doubt_. Tyrion stopped and leaned against the wall. “We’ll keep going in a second. Have patience, I’m not a young man anymore cousin”

 

\- “No problem”, she told him, absentmindedly. “Maybe it was better that way, you know” she commented.

 

Tyrion furrowed his brow. “What was better?” he wondered.

 

\- “Her not being a Lannister. My mother always said that the best marriages are between people of the same age, and she was obviously older than him. Maybe she couldn’t give him children earlier because of her age. Had their marriage continued, maybe Tion would have needed to be…resourceful to have heirs”.

 

\- “What makes you think she was old? Ellyn was much younger than Tion. He was twenty-one years her senior, I believe”.

 

\- “What?!” Sansa exclaimed, clearly surprised. “Twenty-one years?” but…She had…the hair…”

 

\- “Ah! Now I understand. Yes, my lord father must have forgotten to mention that part as well. How curious he always forgets the parts he likes the least…House Reyne was related to House Targaryen. The blood of Old Valyria run through their veins. That explains the hair, and the eyes. It was actually quite amusing to see images of Reyne children. Babies with silver strokes in a dark ocean. It was a very...paradoxical thing”.

 

\- “HEY, are you coming or not? I’ll as tall as Sansa by the time you get here!” Doubtless, Arya’s patience was running dry.

 

Tyrion stood straight once again. “Come. I fear your sister might slit our throats if we keep her waiting one more minute”.

 

By the time they reached the Godswood, the night had set completely and there was a soft summer breeze. _We must be close to the hour of the bat_ , Sansa thought.

 

\- “This way” Tyrion said, leading them to the westernmost part of the woods. There, on the ground and below one of the weirwoods, was a big and squared plate. When Sansa approached, she saw the rampant lion of House Lannister stamped on it.

 

\- “Sorry to ask you this but could you be so kind to…?” Tyrion gestured toward the cover. Sansa knelt and helped Tyrion move the plate. As they moved it, a pair of stairs appeared underneath them. The hole was dark but one could see the end of the stairs as it was mildly illuminated. Tyrion went first, then Arya and last Sansa. They went down for what seemed like hours. _It is supposed to be in the bowels of the Rock, after all_. When they got down, Sansa saw the light came from flaming torches, scattered throughout the walls. However, only the right side was lit. The left side was in an absolute darkness. _That’s weird…well, what isn’t in this place?_

 

\- “It’s right, we’re close now” Tyrion stated. They had walked no more than 5 feet when Sansa heard them...It was a growl so loud it made her ears hurt. The snarl was followed by a noise that couldn’t be anything other than steel or iron clashing against something. “Hear that girls! They are happy to see us” Tyrion beamed. “They must be especially happy to see me. I’m like the perfect sized snack” Arya laughed out loud. Tyrion looked at her with a raised eyebrow “I wouldn’t be so cheerful if I were you…you are the second-best size”.

 

Finally, they got to the end of the path. Thick iron bars, that went from one end of the wall to the other, were the only thing separating them from…whatever there was behind the bars. They couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black.

 

\- “I can’t see anything! Where are they?” Arya asked exasperated.

 

\- “They are there. Watching us…look closely” Tyrion answered.

 

Sansa squinted her eyes, trying to get used to the darkness and then…she saw them. Big, round pools of molten gold that seemed to be suspended on the air. _Their eyes_.

 

\- “Arya…I think now’s the time to use that bone. Give it to me” Tyrion said. Arya handed the food to her cousin.

 

Tyrion approached the bars until he was just a few inches from the other side. He took the bone from one little part and extended it until it was behind the bars, but he was careful enough to keep his hand out of reach. Everything was silent for a heartbeat, and suddenly one of the big creatures appeared and bit the bone. Tyrion let it go immediately. Then another came from the shadows and tried to take the bone from the first one. Now, close to the light, Sansa was able to see them better. _They are beautiful_. The first one was bigger, a lion with a big mane, that started black and then turned golden. His size was impressive. Sansa figured he was as big as a pony. The second creature was smaller but not less fearsome. She quickly spotted it had no mane. A lioness. She was chewing one end of the bone and her white fangs shone in the torchlight. _Isn’t she a bit…overweight?_

 

\- “Why are the others staying in the dark? Why is this one so fat?” Arya asked. Many pairs of yellow spots were still staring at them from the shadows.

 

\- “ First of all, this must be the alpha couple. They eat first, and then the rest. But seeing as there’s only one bone…I think those unlucky bastards will have to wait until the servants come down in the morning. As for the weight...she is not fat, she's pregnant” Tyrion replied.

 

\- “Pregnant?! You let them mate?” Sansa wondered, surprised.

 

\- “Well, yes of course. Besides…who are we going to find that wants to get in there and tell Father Lion that he must go celibate? This is a male and a bunch of females. It’s natural. Normally, only one of the females gives birth once in a year” Tyrion stated.

 

\- “I’ve read some Kings of the Rock rode them whenever they have to go into battle…is it true? Can they be tamed?” Sansa enquired.

 

\- “I wouldn’t place my money on it, dear. Those are tales, surely spread by House Lannister to intimate possible enemies. What it _is_ true though is that one of these killed three children of King Loreon I…I don’t think they can be tamed, no”

 

Unfortunately, the bone had almost no meat left, which was making the hungry lions get a bit anxious. The lion snarled furiously and bared his teeth to them.

 

\- “I think is time we let them to their business, don’t you think girls?”

 

All of the sudden, the male ran toward to bars and jumped, clashing his claws with the iron, and producing the sound they’d heard earlier.

 

\- “Yes, let’s go. I’m sleepy” Arya said with a far too pronounced yawn. _Liar_ , Sansa thought with an inner chuckle. _She’s scared_.

 

They turned and marched back to their bedrooms. When they got to the stairs, Sansa looked at the gloomy left side. “Why is that side not illuminated?” She asked Tyrion. The man chuckled before answering “Well…it might not be a kid’s story but…what the hell. When I got to my eighteenth name day, my lord father thought it was time I acquired some responsibilities, so he put me in charge of the Casterly Rock’s sewer system. I did a wonderful job. But I might have built one or two things for me in the process. That side used to be empty. But I put a sewer cover which leads to a room below the castle. I needed it for some…nightly activities of mine. At the same time, the room leads to a little beach outside the castle. It doesn’t hurt to have a way out to be honest. Should Casterly Rock be under siege, we have a way to communicate with the exterior.

 

For a second, Sansa was happy with the prospect of having a way to go out of the castle aside from the main entrance, and which was also a direct exit to a beach no less! Then she remembered she’d promised his cousin not to come down again, and felt slight disappointment. Maybe one day, she’d be allowed to use it.


	6. A House Divided

Preparations for the King’s arrival had been ongoing since a month ago, when he’d sent her husband the letter. He would surely arrive in any day now. Catelyn was standing in the Winterfell courtyard while she was mentally reviewing all things that had to be ready for the King’s arrival. _The chambers for the King and Queen are ready. The food…I think we have enough supplies. If we don’t, we can ask our bannermen to send more, though I think it won’t be necessary_. _What am I missing...Ah! Tyrion’s candles. I’ll ask Lord Poole if we are properly stocked_ … _Although I believe he would appreciate much more if we made sure that the whores are well trained._ She looked up distractedly and saw a small figure go over the roofs. She groaned internally. _Not again_.

\- “Brandon!” The shape stopped immediately and came down until it reached the ground. She approached her second son. Despite his hair being darker than hers, it kept a mild auburn gleam. He looked at his mother with his big grey eyes, offering a contrite look. She knew it wasn’t an honest gesture. “How many times have I told you no more climbing?”

\- “I know. I’m sorry” he said while looking downwards. _He’s lying. I knew it_. She pursed her lips. “But mother, I saw the King and the whole court from the battlements! They’ll be here in a moment” he said excitedly. Catelyn opened her mouth as if she was going to continue with her chastisement, but then closed it, changing her mind. _He’s still a boy…my boy._ “Go and tell your father” she said with a gentle smile.

In a blink of an eye, the yard was filled with people, ready to welcome the King. Everyone was lined up when she noticed Arya was missing.

\- “Sansa, where’s your sister? She asked. Her eldest daughter simply shrugged. Fortunately, she didn’t have to look much longer as she saw her youngest daughter rushing towards them. With a helmet. _Why am I not surprised_? Ned stopped her on her tracks and took the helmet. “Go with your siblings” he said amused.

Finally, the court arrived. A small cavalry entered first, followed by several members of the Kingsguard. In the middle of the white-cloaked knights, was the King. Behind him came a boy, surrounded by knights as well. _Joffrey…he really takes after my family._ The boy was tall, with yellow curls that shone like the very sun. He looked like the perfect prince from any song. _I know who is going to like him._ She eyed her eldest daughter discreetly. Sansa had, indeed, her eyes fixed on the young heir, and a subtle yet dreamy smile on her face. Lastly, a huge, three-story carriage appeared. The carriage stopped and the door opened.

The Queen came down first, followed by her other two children. Everyone waited for the King to come down from his horse and greet his Warden of the North. As the King approached, Catelyn wondered what had the Realm done to Robert Baratheon. The once very handsome man had turned into a red-faced fat. _It’s the wine obviously_. Robert had always been prone to all sort of excesses but the kingship had certainly worsened those vices. After the King had extended his regards to every member of her family, the Queen approached. She gave her husband a side-smile and reached out her hand so he could kiss it. She then did the same to her. It was a much colder gesture than the warm hugs they’d received from Robert just moments ago.

Truthfully, Catelyn hadn’t seen Cersei in years. Since she’d got married in the capital. Due to this, she didn’t know her niece very well. Nor her nephew Jaime. _I can’t expect them to greet me like a long lost friend._ Both of them lived in the capital. And, despite having roughly the same age, Catelyn had spent most of her childhood in Riverrun. Then she had got married and left North. She hadn’t had much time to spend with them. Though Catelyn was aware of the…disturbing rumors that were said about the twins. _All lies, no doubt_. The Queen looked at her brother, who had taken off his helmet. _They’re so very alike. Tywin used to say he couldn’t tell them apart when they were children_. “Where is the little beast?” Cersei hissed. “I’ll go look for him. Don’t fret” he answered in an equally low tone. _They must be talking about Tyrion. It’s true, where is he?_ Jaime took his horse and left discreetly towards the castle’s entrance.

\- “Ned, come. I wish to pay my respects” the King demanded. _I’d hoped he had overcome this matter._  Ned vacillated for a moment, surely thinking, like Catelyn did, that it wasn’t the most appropriate time to address to such subject. Nevertheless, the Warden of the North nodded and gestured his friend to follow him towards the Winterfell crypts.

Catelyn directed her gaze to her cousin, who had a sour look plastered on her face. Catelyn couldn’t blame her. After all these years, Robert still thought about that woman whom he’d barely met. “Lord Poole, show her Majesty and the children their accommodations. They must be tired from the long journey” Catelyn instructed. Cersei gave her only a swift nod as a way of thanking her, and then followed Lord Poole. Once the Queen was out of sight, Catelyn rolled her eyes. _That woman couldn’t have a more deprecating stare even if she wanted to. If Sansa plans to become Queen, she’ll have a tough time earning her mother-in-law’s approval,_ Catelyn thought, amused. _Not that it matters. The only truly important opinion is Joffrey’s._

\- “I must admit I don’t know how you managed to get used to this place. I’d go crazy in a week. Not that it’s unpleasant, but it is so…different from home”, the Queen said, while overlooking the crowded dinner hall.

Catelyn knew her dear niece was lying. Not about the ‘going crazy in a week’ part, though. _That is certainly true_. But she knew that, no matter how much Cersei sugarcoated her words, the Queen hated Winterfell. Catelyn understood her apprehension for she had once had it herself. When she saw Winterfell for the first time, she thought it was the gloomiest place on Earth. The sunny days, to which she was so familiar with, were a rare thing up North. And even if it was one of those strange days, the cold never ended.

However, in time, she had learned to love this gloomy and cold place. Yes, the landscape might not be as pleasant as in the Riverlands, and Winterfell might not be as grand as Casterly Rock, but still, here Catelyn felt more at home than in any of those places. Despite being born in the South, she had grown used to this northern austerity. And of course, there were always the memories. In this castle she’d had all of her five children. She could still picture Robb’s tiny footprints in that very hall. He was practicing his walking outside, and had covered his boots with mud in the process.

While skimming through the tables, remembering, she saw her husband’s bastard. Only Jon Snow clouded those happy memories. Gods, she had been furious when Ned came home with him. Nevertheless, she’d complied with all her marital duties, as any dutiful wife would have done. Sansa was a product of those days. They didn’t truly reconcile until after she was born. She was the first child Ned held, as Robb had been born during the war. When Catelyn saw the pure bliss in her husband’s eyes when he took their newborn daughter, she knew she just couldn’t stay mad at him. He was a man, and like any man he had needs…and made mistakes. At least he had acted with nothing but pure propriety since he’d returned. He’d done nothing but to show her, in his own awkward and seemingly cold way, how much he loved her.

\- “I know it must be strange for you, your Grace. The North is very different from the South, indeed. But, like you’ve already put it, I’ve grown used to it. Actually…I’d dare to say Winterfell has become my favourite place. Here, I’m at home with my husband, and my children. I can look after them. There is a sense of security and certainty I don’t feel anywhere else. You must feel the same way in King’s Landing, I’m sure.”

Cersei smirked and drank from her cup. “Oh, yes. You have no idea. Robert makes me feel so secure and loved. I’m positively sure he tells his whores how much he cares for me.” She said bitterly, while emptying her wine cup.

Catelyn didn’t know what to reply to that sudden attack of honesty. Fortunately, she didn’t have to. The large doors of the hall opened and all the heads turned to look at the new guests. _I was wondering when they’d appear._ Tyrion and Jaime Lannister stood at the door. They couldn’t be more different. Jaime looked like any king should. Tall, broad shouldered, with shoulder-length golden hair. His light green eyes were lit with a cheeky gleam most of the time. He always had a sword on his hip, as if he’d get into a fight in any moment. Tyrion was the complete opposite, of both of his siblings. One couldn’t omit the word beautiful while talking about the Lannister twins, however the word wasn’t used to describe the youngest son of her brother. Tyrion was a dwarf. Small and deformed, with a head a bit too big for his body. He had one black eye and one green, which gave him a very unnerving stare.

Catelyn knew it had been a huge blow to Tywin…to have a son that was considered, by most of the people, as a monster. It was even worse when Jaime decided to join the Kingsguard. Catelyn had sent a letter to her brother almost every day, for weeks, to persuade him to rekindle the relationship with his eldest son…and to name Tyrion his heir. It was the only choice and Tywin knew it. One day, whether he wanted it or not, Tyrion would rule the Rock. Still, he had yet to name him his official heir. That gave Catelyn an uneasy feeling. Her brother didn’t prolong things just for the sake of it. If he had truly resigned to lose against Tyrion, he would have already told the Western nobility, at least. _Perhaps he’s hoping for Jaime to change his mind and leave the Kingsguard. Cersei is Queen after all, and Robert wouldn’t care a bit._ She saw Tyrion approaching Ned and bowing his head slightly, as he shook hands with him. Jaime looked at Ned and nodded, with a side smile. Jaime bent a whispered something in Tyrion’s ear, that had the small man repressing a laugh. Jaime patted his brother’s shoulder and joined the table of the Kingsguard. Tyrion immediately spotted them at the high table and strode towards them.

\- “Lovely sister! Beloved aunt” said Tyrion as he bowed deeply, clearly in a mocking tone. He approached his sister and kissed her on the cheek, and then did the same with Catelyn. He grabbed one of the empty cups at the table and poured wine for himself. “So, do tell us sister…how long do you think will take our brave and handsome heir to harass Sansa? Or does he need some sort of warming up first, like beating dogs or something?”

Cersei’s nostrils flared in sheer anger. She threw what little content her wine cup had at him, “I won’t remain here, seated at the same table as you, a creature that slanders his own family. Thank the gods, I know Catelyn is smart enough to look past your filthy lies…Good evening aunt, and my apologies” The Queen stood up and left the table, much like her father had done, just a few years ago.

Catelyn rolled her eyes. “Honestly Tyrion…can’t you behave for once in your life? You do know your sister is the Queen, right? …It would do you well to be in her good graces, should the time come to choose someone to rule the Westerlands...” she said sternly. Tyrion took one of the napkins on the table to clean his face.

\- “I don’t want, nor need, to be in her good graces. I’ve already told you…I am the only heir he has left. I’m more interested, however, in not letting your daughter ruin her life.” Tyrion looked at her with a worried expression she seldom saw in him. “Joffrey is terrible Catelyn…you must have heard what it’s said about him. If Sansa marries him, she’ll know nothing but misery.”

\- “Please Tyrion…People gossip all the time. If anyone paid attention to rumours, Cersei and Jaime would be beheaded in a heartbeat.” She replied raising an eyebrow.

He smirked cryptically, “Oh, indeed. Let us pray that moment never comes. Can you imagine my poor father being told his golden son is dead because he fucked his sister? It would destroy the only hope he has for taking my birthright from me.”

\- “The only hope? I would be a bit more concern if I were you. Haven’t you thought that Kevan has a son? He could name him the heir…”

\- “Lancel?” he said astonished. “Do you think my father would be cruel enough to displace me in favour of Lancel fucking Lannister? He is just a boy! He has no education in politics, warfare or banking. He doesn’t have any special talent whatsoever. Anyone could influence him, pull the strings and lead us to the abyss.  Can he hate me so, to the point of leaving that idiot as the future of our house? ...No, I don’t think so. If my father takes me out of the way, he’ll do it for someone who has been molded into his own way…Thank the Gods he hasn’t found that poor soul…and _that_ is why I’m so relaxed with my position.” He finished.

Catelyn opened her mouth to chastise him for speaking so rudely of his kin, but she couldn’t stop the laugh that came out instead, “Firstly, you speak as if the boy is some sort of brute! He is a nobleman, for the Seven. Yes, he might not be the brightest man in the Seven Kingdoms, but I’m sure he’s better that many others. I’ve been told he is very proper and kind. Secondly, yes, I think he’s capable of doing that. He really thinks you’ll be the ruin of our house. If you could just make an effort to improve the…moral side of your lifestyle, he might reconsider.”

\- “And he might not. In which case I would have lost many great opportunities in my life for nothing. Therefore, he can go to hell.” He said as he poured a second cup. Catelyn pursed her lips. “You see? That’s why Lancel is going to get the Rock” she said, teasing him. He glared at her and took a sip of his cup.

\- “If you are so sure he is that kind, you could marry Sansa to him, instead of Joffrey.” He said wiggling his eyebrows and showing a large grin on his face.

Catelyn groaned. “This again? I’m telling you, the decision is taken. Besides Sansa is absolutely smitten by him already. Being Queen has been her dream since she was an infant. I can’t deny her this.”

\- “Really? How interesting…A very lion-like wolf, wouldn’t you agree? Another reason to keep her away from King’s Landing. Do you think my lovely sister will like the competition?”

\- “Your sister won’t like any kind of competition. But Joffrey must get married, sooner or later. Not even she can postpone that. So…she’ll have to deal with it. I think Sansa can manage her. And if there are more problems than expected…she can trust her siblings. Robb will be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, a powerful ally. Bran and Rickon will surely become well-renowned knights”

\- “Ah, finally! Beneath that Stark surface…a lioness at last. Well done aunt, you fooled me for a second with that whole act of the perfect and content lady of the house.” He teased. Catelyn squinted at his remark. “It’s no surface, I’m truly happy here. It’s peaceful, away from all the schemes of the court…But of course, if my daughter wants that life, I’ll do my best to help her.”

\- “Yes, surely you will” Tyrion turned his gaze and looked at the children scattered throughout different tables. He was lucky enough to catch the exact moment when Arya threw food at Sansa’s face, which resulted in the scandalized scream of the eldest sister. Tyrion laughed out loud “Poor Arya though, she doesn’t seem to have a place in your vision like the rest of your children. A shame, I’d love to see her do that to Cersei.”

Catelyn rolled her eyes, “Arya will do what Arya will do. She is all North. Wild and untamable. I can’t ask her to be something she doesn’t want to be. Still, I don’t lose hope. She’s a child, she might change in a few years…While I wait for her to grow up, I’ll focus on the boys. Robb must stay here and learn to rule Winterfell and the North, of course. But Ned wants Bran and Rickon to be fostered by a high lord.”

\- “And has there been any proposition or suggestion?” Tyrion asked distracted as he drank from his cup.

\- “Nothing out of the ordinary. Most of them come from northern lords, as expected…Although, Tywin did send a raven a month ago or so. He offered to foster Bran at Casterly Rock.” Catelyn giggled, “He doesn’t know what he’s asking for. Bran can be a real headache sometimes, with all that climbing he does. Lord Karstark wanted to foster Rickon, but I told Ned he’s still too young to…”

Catelyn stopped when she noticed how Tyrion how suddenly stopped drinking. He was staring at his cup, deep in thought and his brow full of furrows.

\- “Is everything fine? Did I say something?” she asked with a worried tone.

He looked up again “Yes, everything’s fine. I was just…thinking.”

Catelyn could feel Ned’s heartbeat beneath her. It was in moments like this, when she was tucked under her husband’s protective arms, that she felt most safe and at peace. But tonight, something tempered that peace she usually felt.

\- “I’m going to tell him: listen to me, fat man! You won’t take my husband away from me” Ned burst into laughter. He caressed her head and kissed her front.

\- “I truly don’t know what to do Cat. Robert has been like a brother to me. If I reject him, it would feel like I’m turning my back on him. But…King’s Landing is not for me. I’ve never really experienced what court life is. I want to stay here, with you and the children. I have to teach Robb to be a good lord…”

He looked at his wife and saw those big blue pools, that never failed to make his heart skip a beat, staring back at him. “I can’t leave you, can I?” he asked. She snuggled against him, “The North needs you, dear. The children need you. I need you” She placed a hand in Ned’s cheek and caressed it softly. “Robert can find another man to be his Hand. The realm is full of honorable and capable men. They are just a bit difficult to find” she stated. In truth she didn’t believe there were that many honorable men like her husband out there…but if that tiny lie meant she could tip the balance to her side and convince him to stay with her… _Lannister indeed. Tyrion would tease me for a week._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other with furrowed brows. “Who can it be at this hour?” Ned wondered out loud.

Catelyn stood up and opened the door. To her surprise, Maester Luwin entered swiftly and closed the door behind him. “My lady, my lord. Forgive me for the hour, but I think this is urgent. A rider in the night…” he extended a letter to Catelyn. As soon as she opened it, she recognized the writing.

\- “This is from Lysa!” she looked at Ned and then to Maester Luwin, who nodded, confirming her assumption.

\- “What does it say?” Ned asked her

Catelyn’s eyes grew wider as she read the letter. “She…she says…no, it can’t be. Has she gone mad?” She asked, looking at Maester Luwin. “Cat!” Ned hissed. He was starting to get tired of being the only one in the room who didn’t know the content of this, supposedly, alarming letter. “Tell me” he pleaded.

Catelyn swallowed and answered, “She says my niece murdered Jon Arryn. She suspects Jaime is involved as well. And she says I should distrust Tyrion too. Lysa denounces this was part of a plot…that is still in motion. She claims they won’t stop until they kill Robert…and my family takes over the Iron Throne.”

Ned was left speechless. Jon Arryn killed by Cersei? He knew she wasn’t trustworthy, but being unreliable was very different to being a murderer. And the whole family being involved? Catelyn approached the burning fireplace and threw the paper in it. Ned glanced at her and squinted. “Lysa asked me to burn the letter. Should anyone found it, she’d be in grave danger.”

\- “I imagine…and it would be convenient for Cersei as well, wouldn’t it?” He asked suspiciously

\- “How can you even suggest that?!” Catelyn bellowed. “I’d never to cover up something like this. Don’t you know me?” she asked, hurt.

\- “My lord, my lady…Please, we must act on this at once. We can’t dwell on baseless suppositions any longer. If this is true my lord the King needs more guards and…the Queen as well. Someone must…keep an eye on her.”

\- “But it’s not true” Catelyn stated. “I know she isn’t the most likeable person, but please…a murderer? It can’t be. Besides, my family could never take over, even if we wanted to. The children are Baratheons.  And I can assure you Tywin is not interested in going to war with Stannis or Renly for the children’s control.”

\- “So, you are saying Lysa lied? What would she win? Like you said, she’ putting her life at risk with this” Ned reasoned

\- “I’m saying she must be confused. She just lost her husband. It’s common for her to be upset. Maybe she wants to justify her misfortune and, in the process, sees things that aren’t really there.”

\- “I wouldn’t rule that out. I’ve received reports from King’s Landing saying Lady Arryn it’s not in her right mind. But still, we can’t take any chances.” Maester Luwin said.

\- “I agree with him, Cat. We can’t take the risk. Tomorrow, I’ll have more guards come with us on the hunt. We need to keep an eye on Jaime Lannister.” Ned claimed. He saw Catelyn pursed her lips, like she always did when she didn’t agree with a decision.  He took her from the waist and hugged her. “I know you don’t agree with this. But it is what it has to be done, Cat. If we’re exaggerating, we don’t lose anything. But if we don’t act and something happens…he’s like my brother Cat. I would never forgive myself.” She gazed him and nodded, defeated. He closed the little distance there was between them and kissed her on the lips.

Maester Luwin cleared his throat, interrupting his master intimate moment. They looked at him with annoyed expressions. “I’m sorry…But I also thought you should be told urgently about this letter, my lord…due to the King’s proposition. I think this changes everything” he stated severely. Ned stayed silent. Dwelling on the Maester’s words. He then started to nod slowly. “It does” he said. He watched his wife intently, waiting for his decision to sink in.

\- “No”, she said as she moved her head. “You said you were going to stay here, Ned. We’ve just discussed this. We both agreed Robert could find another suitable man for the position.” Ned shifted his gaze to the Maester, “Maester Luwin, could you please…?” The old man nodded and left quietly.

\- “Yes, we’d agreed…but that suitable man it’s not me. I would never sell Robert. I can’t speak the same for the rest of the men in the Realm, however honorable they claim to be. If there is indeed a plot to kill him, I have to be by his side. Catelyn, if Robert dies, everyone will be fighting for the Iron Throne. If there’s a war and I have to go…I may not return.”

\- “You don’t understand you may not return at all, war or not. If what Lysa says about Cersei it’s true, she’ll take you out of the way first. For the Seven, she may harm me or the children before you even set foot on King’s Landing. It would be a way to pressure you.”

\- “I know…but I can’t turn a blind eye on this Cat. Please, you have to understand. I won’t take many men, just a few. The rest will stay here, they’ll have strict instructions regarding your safety and the children’s.” Catelyn separated from their embrace and looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Please Ned, don’t…” she pleaded. He wiped away the tears, that had started to stream down her face. “My lioness…Considering you’re a Lannister, who always want to negotiate everything, I think I should provide you with a more attractive offer, right?” Catelyn smiled at his remark, and nodded energetically. “Well, how about this…I’ll accept Robert’s offer. I’ll stay in King’s Landing for a time, probably a few years. Two or three, at most. If by then I don’t notice anything suspicious, I’ll tell Robert I want to quit the position and return home…What do you say?”

Catelyn breathed profoundly and smiled at him, moving her head. He knew her so well. “I hate that you always find a way for me to say yes” Ned grinned and kissed again, harder this time. It was enough to ignite a pleasurable fire inside them. Catelyn started to push him until he landed on the bed. She crawled on top of him, with a cheshire grin. “If you are going to be away for more than a year, we should start to make up for the lost time…right now”

That day had started like any other. Catelyn had woken up, feeling slightly sore due to the previous night’s activities with her husband. Before take caring care of any other chore, she instructed the servants to pay attention to the needs of the royal family. New candles for Tyrion, a hot bath for the Queen, and wine for the King. The first hours of the morning in general were quite chaotic because there were many people to attend to. Aside from the Royal Family, there were the soldiers and their horses. The Kingsguard, who had their own preferential treatment, separated from the common soldiers. However, after breakfast, things started to settle down. Mostly because the King had decided to go on a hunt, taking Ned, Robb and many soldiers with him. The only notorious absence was that of her nephew. Jaime said someone had to stay with the Queen. Robert had simply grunted as if that was some sort of approval.

After the morning’s big turmoil, she could retire to her own private activities. Catelyn went to her private chambers to rest for a time. Later, well past noon, she visited the sept and prayed there for half an hour. She prayed for Ned to arrive safely and to _return_ safely as well. She asked the mother and the crone for wisdom as a mother, she asked the maiden to advise Sansa on her road to become a woman, and the father to give Robb the sense of justice any great lord should have. By the time she finished and left the sept, the afternoon sun was beginning to show. She saw Arya on the courtyard, with the bow Bran used to practice, shooting arrows. Truly, her youngest daughter was an amazing marksman, better than Bran. Of course, Catelyn would never tell her that, not while she still hoped for Arya to become a lady. If the time comes when that hope is completely extinguished…she might consider it.

\- “Arya…” she started, knowing her daughter would catch the meaning immediately.

\- “Ugh, but mother!” She complained. “I’m great at this. Not even you can deny it” she stated, full of pride.

\- “It doesn’t matter what I think or if can shoot an arrow or not. A lady mustn’t engage in this kind of behavior. Have you even practiced you sewing today? Yesterday, your Septa came to me very worried because she said you are not making enough progress, unlike Sansa.”

\- “Sansa sews all the time because is the only thing she can do right. I can do many more things!”

\- “Not talk about your sister that way, Arya. She…”

\- “LADY STARK!” a voice yelled from the other side of the courtyard. Catelyn turned alarmed, and saw one of the servants rushing her way. “What happened?!” She bellowed.

\- “My lady…Bran…He…”

She had lost track of time after the first four days. She didn’t know if it had been a week, two or a month. She approached the bed and caressed his forehead. He was so young. _He can’t be gone. He’s going to recover. I know, I can feel it._

Catelyn had never felt so alone in her life. Ned had gone already and he had taken the girls. _Sansa…what if she needs to ask me something about boys? About becoming a woman? And Arya…she likes to think she’s so fierce, but I know she’s still afraid of the dark. I leave a candle lit in her room. Would Ned remember to do the same?_ She had pleaded Ned not to go. The situation had changed. With Bran in this state, she couldn’t devote enough time to the rest of the children. Ned had to be there to replace her, until Bran woke up. He decided to leave anyway. At least he had taken Jon Snow. She wouldn’t have to put up with him anymore. But Bran…he had to wake up. Maester Luwin had said, the afternoon he fell, that if he made it through the night, he’d most likely live. _My baby boy_. Tears streamed down her face. She didn’t sob anymore. She didn’t have the strength to.

A creaking sound distracted her and made Catelyn turn her face away from that of her little boy…towards her other boy. Robb stood at the doorway, with a frown on his handsome face. “Mother…you haven’t left the room in weeks. You must return to your duties, I can’t handle everything alone. Rickon has been chasing me for the past hour. He won’t stop crying, he asks for you mother. Please…” She looked at him, full of regret. She knew he was right, but how could she leave Bran?

\- “Maester Luwin can handle…” Catelyn started.

\- “Maester Luwin is the Maester, he is not the lady of Winterfell. You are.” he countered. Suddenly, he squinted and approached the window. A strange red glow reflected on his face. “A fire? Stay here. We haven’t finished” he ended, throwing her a severe look, or the most severe look he could give. Robb, despite being the eldest of her children, he was still a boy.

Her son went out in a rush. Meanwhile, she stayed there, staring at her son. Outside, people were yelling to bring water and to save the food. She looked out, through the window. The tower that was used to storage the food supplies was on fire. _How could something in there catch fire?_ She heard door creaking again. She turned, ready to continue the argument with her son…but it wasn’t Robb at the door. A man, dressed with a hooded cloak, was staring at her, wide-eyed.

\- “You weren’t supposed to be here…” he whispered. Then he drew a knife from the inside of his cloak and lunged towards Bran.

She didn’t have time to think. Her instinctive reaction was to step between that knife and Bran. She pushed the man with her body, throwing him against the wall. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the knife coming at her. She grabbed it with all the strength she could. She felt how the steel was cutting her to the bone, while she watched her hands start to ooze blood. The killer pushed her away and she fell on the floor. _This is it, I’m going to see how he kills Bran_ , she thought, desperate. All of the sudden, saw a blurry line lunge forward and attack the man, who had placed himself in front of the bed.

It took a few seconds to Catelyn to finally see what was that blurry line. _His direwolf_. Though it was, supposedly, still a pup, the creature was quite large already, almost like a medium size dog. Catelyn watched as the wolf chewed the man’s face until it turned nothing more but a deformed piece of meat. Once he was done, the wolf looked around the room, as if making sure there was no other danger, then he got onto Bran’s bed, to rest against his master.

Catelyn had called a meeting between Maester Luwin, Robb and Ser Rodrik. They hadn’t left Bran’s room. After the attack, she’d locked the door and asked the maids to bring Maester Luwin. She then explained to him what had happened, and then instructed him to call Robb and Ser Rodrik, but without uttering a single word about the subject. She didn’t want alert to the whole castle about Bran’s attack, at least not yet. If that killer was sent by someone on the inside, the person behind all this would run away as soon as he found out his catspaw mission had failed. And if it was by someone on the inside…he would definitely want to try again. This first few hours were crucial.

\- “My lady, we should give notice to lord Stark. He needs to know about this” Maester Luwin said.

\- “I agree, but he will hear it from me. Not from a raven.” Catelyn stated.

\- “You wish to go to King’s Landing?” Robb asked, puzzled.

\- “I do not wish to go. But this is a matter far too serious to trust on a raven. We’ll discuss it later. What do you think we should do with the people in the castle? Do you think they’re all trustworthy?”

\- “I believe so, my lady. The person behind this it’s not inside Winterfell. If someone wanted to assassinate Bran, he could have done it easily. Poison his food and period…Why take the risk of killing him now? When he’s so…vulnerable.” Maester Luwin reasoned. Catelyn knew what the Maester had meant with that. Why kill a boy who was almost dead? And who wasn’t even Winterfell’s heir. If this person wanted to wound the Stark family as a whole, he would have gone after Robb.

\- “I’m sorry but why are you so sure there is someone behind this?” Robb questioned. “Perhaps this man hated our family for some reason. Maybe he was a Greyjoy, avenging the sons of Balon. Or maybe he was just a lunatic”.

\- “There’s no way this was the work of a simple lunatic, Robb” Ser Rodrik answered. “The killer had a valyrian steel dagger. This…” He said unsheathing the weapon he was carrying on his hip. The dagger shone like silver. The light showed the distinctive rippled pattern that characterized valyrian steel.

\- “This is a _very_ expensive weapon for a simple assassin to have Robb. That dagger was given to him by someone powerful”. Maester Luwin explained.

\- “I agree with Maester Luwin my lady” Ser Rodrik stated. “And…if this was schemed by someone powerful, we have to go where the powerful are.” He stared at Catelyn intently.

\- “I’m glad to know I have your support Ser Rodrik. When do you think we can leave?” Catelyn replied

\- “I’ll have everything ready by tomorrow, at noon.”

\- “Then we’ll leave tomorrow night. I don’t want the servants gossiping about where I’m going and with whom. At noon, the castle is most active. We’ll go after everyone is asleep.”

\- “Very well, my lady. I’ll start with the preparations.” Ser Rodrik said, and proceeded to leave the room.

\- “I’d better go to sleep now. I won’t be getting much of that in the next few weeks, will I? Robb asked, looking at her mother rather critically. _He doesn’t approve_ , she thought.

\- “No…you won’t. I’m sorry son. I’ll come back as soon as I can. If you have any trouble you know you can send a raven to Casterly Rock. Tywin would help you”.

Robb, that was about to leave the room, turned and said with a bitter smile “Why? So your weird scheming nephews find out I’m alone and in trouble? It would be like handing them Winterfell on a silver platter. No way. Good night, mother” at that, he finally left.

Catelyn stood frozen on the spot. Her family. Her family, whom Lysa suspected were behind a plot to kill Robert. She’d told Ned…If Cersei planned to kill Robert, she’ll kill Ned first…or she’ll go after his family. Killing Bran…It made sense. Killing Bran didn’t extinguish the family, but it sent a message. It was even a chance for Ned to leave King’s Landing at once, to be next to his grieving family. She gazed at Maester Luwin, who had his eyes fixed on her. She knew the Maester could see how the dots connected in her head.

\- “My lady…I know what are thinking. I confess I’ve thought about something similar. The content of that letter, your niece’s…reputation, Ned being Hand and now his happens to Bran…It is odd. But I’d advise you sensibility regarding this matter. Waking the Queen’s rage would not be the wisest thing to do right now, with Ned in the capital.” Catelyn nodded, and rubbed her face, or something similar to it. The knife had indeed cut to the bone. She could barely use her hands.

\- “I suggest you sleep, lady Stark. Today has been a rough day. For everyone” he finished, looking at Bran. Before he left, he turned and stated “Tomorrow I’ll go to visit the tower where Bran was found. The men registered the tower that day and didn’t find anything. But still...there’s no harm in checking twice I’ll let you know if I find anything unusual.” With that, he left.

That night Catelyn couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t slept much the previous nights, when she was guarding Bran. But now, even in bed, her head was thinking constantly, going from Ned being Hand, to her family, her niece, Bran…Her mind had fabricated a particularly awful idea…what if this wasn’t the first attack on Bran? What if he was pushed? Maester Luwin said the tower had been registered that day. But a killer would need no more than ten minutes to leave the place. It happened during noon…everyone is busy to notice any particular absence. But then again…If Bran had been pushed, it was someone inside the castle. _Or someone who was staying inside at the time_. Could her niece be that deranged? To kill her son just to make Ned refuse Robert’s proposal?  

When the first lights of the morning appeared, she left the bed. She couldn’t take these doubts anymore. She needed to do something. To act. If someone had tried to murder her son, not once but twice, that person would know her rage. She had been born a Lannister of Casterly Rock after all. _And_ _a Lannister always pays his debts._ She put on a warm cloak and left her bedchambers.

Outside, the dawn was showing its beautiful colours. It was one of those rare sunny days. Catelyn walked through the courtyard on her way to the tower. It was silent as a crypt. No one had woken up yet. She kept on walking until she arrived. It wasn’t a very high tower. For Bran to be injured that badly, he most likely fell off near the top. _I’ll start from the top, and then I’ll go down_. She entered and climbed the stairs, that seemed to be endless. When she finally reached to top, she supported on the wall for a second to catch her breath. After recovering, Catelyn entered the room. It was dirty, full of intricate webs. A thick layer of dust covered every spot in the room…every spot except for one. Near the window, there was one spot that stood out. It seemed as if someone had stepped over there. She approached to have a better look. And indeed…there were marks that seemed to be footprints. Someone had definitely been there recently… _What am I thinking? The tower was checked that day. This could be from the soldiers that came here…or not. Why would they approach the window? There is a single room per floor. All they had to do was to stand at the stairs. Why enter?_

In the midst of her reasoning, something caught Catelyn’s eye. There, in the middle of that weird spot, there was something standing out. A light gleam, noticeable by the sun’s light, that entered through the window. She reached out to take it…It was a hair…A long golden hair.

_That bitch._


	7. A Wolf Amongst Lions

_So, the Red Keep is on Aegon’s High Hill, in the south-eastern part of the city. To the west is the Hill of Visenya, where the Great Sept of Baelor is. North of the Red Keep is the Hill of Rhaenys, where the dragons used to be. Nothing amusing there, everything must be reduced to ashes. Flea Bottom is north as well. There’s where the smallfolk live, the poorer. They are on the right side of the Hill of Rhaenys. On the other side of the Hill from Flea Bottom is the opposite, the richest area in town, near the Old Gate. The Old Gate is one of the seven entrances. The other six are the King’s Gate, the Iron Gate, the Gate of the Gods, the Lion Gate, the Dragon Gate, and lastly, the River Gate. Out of all the other entrances, the River Gate is the only one that leads to the sea. All the ships that come and go from the sea enter through there._

They’d been in King’s Landing for a week, but Sansa had already learned the entire map of the city by heart. Truly, the city was everything Sansa had ever dreamed of. It was similar to Lannisport, but being the centre of the political game added an extra flavor that the big town of the Westerlands didn’t have. To witness how the court was held was just priceless. She wasn’t allowed to be in the council meetings though. A real pity, as she knew very well that the truly important decisions were taken there. Nevertheless, she’d met everyone whom she considered of notice. The Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Renly, the King’s youngest brother, and Lord Varys. Of all of them, Sansa liked Renly best. He’d greeted her with a charming smile and a strong embrace. He looked like a young and carefree version of Robert, although Sansa doubted Robert had ever looked that neat before.

But no matter how interesting the political scenery might be…Sansa was devastated. She was unable to forget what had happened in Darry. Lady was just a pup. And she was the best behaved out of all of her direwolf siblings. “NO! NOT LADY. LADY DIDN’T BITE ANYONE. SHE IS GOOD!” she’d barked. Sansa remembered how she’d thrown Cersei the most murderous look she could achieve. The Queen had just smirked at the scene before her. _I thought she couldn’t possibly mean it. And then she smirked. She had the cheek of smirk at me when she knew Lady was innocent_. Joffrey hadn’t defended her direwolf either. _Joffrey…he’s mad at me. Why? I didn’t do anything. It was all Arya’s fault. Hers and of her stupid wolf. I hate her_. She hadn’t spoken to her since the accident. She had avoided speaking to her father as well. _My future husband hates me, and I can barely stand my own family. I must find someone to be with, or I’ll go crazy._ Sansa had grown surrounded by people. Her family alone was quite big. She always enjoyed the company of one sibling or the other, or she went to pray with her mother in the Sept, or she stayed in the Godswood with her father. And if none of her relatives were present, she always had the company of a friend or two. Here…she was completely alone.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes once again when she heard a soft knock on the door. _Father, surely._ She dried her eyes with the ends of the sheets. She didn’t want to be seen in a vulnerable state, not even by her father. When she was ready, she sat up straight on the bed, hands placed on her lap. “Come in” she answered. The door opened…but it was not her father.

Cersei Lannister entered silently and closed the door behind her. She looked straight at Sansa and held her gaze. Sansa did likewise. She wasn’t going to let this woman bully her. In the meantime, she let her eyes skim through her appearance. No matter Sansa’s personal opinion of her, it was undeniable that Cersei was everything a Queen should be. She stood regal, wearing a beautiful one-shoulder gown. The dress was a deep shade of red, with a proud rampant lion drawn on the side. Her golden locks fell over her breasts, and framed her face beautifully. She wasn’t wearing a crown, or a tiara, but you could tell this woman was the Queen. _When I’m Queen, I want to look like her._ They stayed silent for a few more minutes.

\- “You’ve been crying my dear. Quite a lot from what I can tell” she stated, interrupting the pregnant silence.

\- “No, I haven’t. I admit was…upset on the road, but I’ve got past that”.

\- “Oh yes, of course. That’s why you have four extended handkerchiefs placed on the mantel shelf of the fireplace” She looked at Sansa with that side smile of hers. “You’ve put them there to dry…and you were probably planning to use them again after that, am I wrong?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sansa hesitated at first, she didn’t want to prove her cousin right. But then again…there wasn’t any other viable explanation she could come up at the moment. “No, you are not wrong, your Grace. I’ve been crying every night since Lad…” Sansa stopped when she felt new tears threatening to come out again. She still didn’t have the strength to say it out loud.

Cersei looked down and then back at her. Her face screamed contrition but still…Sansa wasn’t completely convinced by it. The Queen gazed the window. Outside, the city had started to lit up to welcome the night.

\- “Come dear, I want to show you something” Cersei cocked her head towards the window. Sansa stood up and walked until the edge of the large window, next to her cousin.

\- “It seems big, don’t you think? The city…how many people would you say that lives here?

\- “I wouldn’t know your Grace” She knew the North’s largest town, White Harbour, had nearly fifty thousand people. Bearing in mind that the North was quite deserted next to the other big cities of the Realm, and also taking into account that this was the Capital… “around half a million?” she ventured.

\- “Close, but still very well Sansa. A bit more than six hundred thousand. Tell me, my dear…who looks after them?”.

Sansa was caught off guard by these strange questions. _What’s her point?_ “The Gold Cloaks, your Grace?” she answered.

\- “The Gold Cloaks do what they’re told. They are merely instruments. But, ultimately, who protects them? Who instructs the Gold Cloaks to do what they ought to?”.

\- “The King?” she replied cautiously.

\- “Yes! Exactly…I knew you were a very smart young woman, Sansa” she placed a hand on Sansa’s back as a sign of encouragement, a warm smile on her lips. “And tell me…if another person, anyone, from outside of Westeros, would want to invade the Realm…Who would defend us? Who decides which is the best course of action?” she enquired again.

\- “Mmm…the…King? In truth, it would be the King and his counselors, together with the Wardens of each region” Sansa felt more confident with her answer this time.

\- “Very well! And people say northerners don’t know about politics…Indeed, the King would make his decisions based on the counsel of his advisors and the Wardens. That’s why your father marched with Robert when the Greyjoys rebelled against the Iron Throne…Still, it’s the King who has the last word” Cersei turned and took Sansa’s hands in hers and looked right into her eyes. “Do you now understand why I had to do what I did?”.

Sansa gazed her intently. She didn’t know what she meant… “I’m sorry your Grace…but no. I don’t see how these questions relate to you, ordering the death of my innocent wolf” she pronounced the word _innocent_ with all the venom she could muster. Cersei fixed her burning green eyes on her, and passed her tongue through her lips.

\- “What I wanted to express, Sansa dear, is that the King is, in the end, the most important person in the Realm. Every big decision must pass through him. He has the protection of every soul in the Seven Kingdoms on his shoulders. That’s a huge burden to have…Now the King, being the important person that he is, must be safe at all costs. Elsewise, who would protect the Realm? The very ambitious lords of the great houses? Believe me Sansa, they only care about their own welfare. No one, but the King will have the Realm’s best interests at heart. Joffrey may not be the King now, but he will be someday. Therefore, the heir to the Iron Throne must be protected as well…Your wolf was innocent, yes. But Arya’s wasn’t. What if your wolf decided to follow the steps of her sibling, and attacked Joffrey…or you”.

\- “Lady would have never harmed me. And still…it is the future King who is so important, not me.” Sansa stated bluntly.

\- “Oh, but how could you think we wouldn’t be concerned about you? Your welfare is just as vital as the King’s. After all, one day you’ll have a little King inside you” She said, beaming. Suddenly, Sansa felt a strange knot in her stomach. _Children? Of course, I’ll have to have children. With Joffrey._ For some reason she couldn’t quite place, she didn’t feel any happiness at the prospect of having Joffrey’s children. “You can’t be in a constant danger, it won’t do. Your wolf wouldn’t have harmed you now. But one can never be certain about the future, and if we take her kin’s precedents into account...You’re very smart, you surely understand what I mean” she smiled, showing her perfect, white teeth. The Queen released her hands and caressed Sansa hair, like Catelyn did so often. _She is mother’s relative. She reminds me of her, sometimes. Or maybe it’s just something that comes with motherhood._ The Queen’s polite and conciliatory nature had brought ease to Sansa’s fears. And she was, in truth, the closest thing she had to her mother. Now, estranged from her father and sister, Cersei appeared to be her biggest comfort. _And she thinks I’m intelligent._

\- “I understand, your Grace. Although…it’s hard. But the Prince’s safety comes first, you are right” Cersei smiled gently, pleased to see her words had convinced the young girl at last.

\- “I want to have a good relationship with you Sansa. I want to teach you to be a good wife…and a great Queen, of course. You do want to be Queen, right dear?” She asked, staring at her with an amused expression, as if she could see all the politically correct answers Sansa was trying to come up with at the moment.

\- “I…I haven’t thought about it. I only want to love Joffrey, and become a dutiful wife. Being Queen is just a happy incident” It wasn’t a lie, not completely. She had fantasized about being Queen more times than she should have. Seeing how everyone admired her cousin and all the power she had. All the decisions she could take that would change a person’s life in an instant…it was very appealing. But the prospect of marrying the most handsome Prince of the Realm was equally alluring.

Despite the effort Sansa had made to hide her thoughts, she realized Cersei wasn’t buying it. The Queen raised an eyebrow at her reply. “Surely, yes...You didn’t think about it” she replied smirking. “I’m glad you want to make my son so happy. Still, you should know that being ambitious is no crime Sansa. Without ambition, no one would improve in life. The key is to know when to stop…but you’re so intelligent, it won’t be a problem for you”.

\- “When to stop? Is there a limit for progress then?” She wondered.

\- “I wouldn’t call it a limit. I’d just say that a person must know who is below _and_ above him. You can rise in power all you want…but there always will be someone higher than you. And you mustn’t make him, or _her_ , angry. Thinking you can be there, on the very top, above everyone…can get you killed”

\- “Well…that has a very simple solution” Sansa replied, absentminded. For the first time in the conversation, she hadn’t paid much attention to Cersei’s words.

While looking through the window, a very illuminated spot had caught her attention. It was a bit south from the Sept of Baelor. It wasn’t south enough to be near the Old Gate, in the fancy part of the city, but it wasn’t near Flea Bottom either. Nevertheless, the place seemed quite populated, with a lot of tiny figures coming and going from a particular corner. _How odd. I haven’t seen much movement there, not during the day at least._

Meanwhile, Cersei seemed to be dwelling on the words her cousin had said. “And what would be that great solution, dear?” Sansa tore her eyes from the city’s glowing lights and turned to look at Cersei “Isn’t it obvious… _I_ would have to be that only person above everyone else”. The Queen simply blinked and smiled as a reply. Sansa failed to notice how her eyes had lost the little trace of motherly warmth they had, and a very hard and cold look had impregnated her green orbs.

* * *

 

After talking with Cersei, Sansa felt much better. She suddenly felt the need to sew. _I could make something for the Queen. A gift, for being so nice to me_. Cersei now appeared to be Sansa’s only friend in King’s Landing, or at least she was until she made up with her father and sister.

She took some fabric she had at hand, a sewing needle and left her room. She didn’t want to stay there, she found it a bit asphyxiating now. Still…she didn’t want to be in a crowded place either. So, Sansa decided for the room where she and Arya had breakfast. A few floors above her bedchamber, the breakfast hall had a stunning view of the city. And now, at dusk, it was sure to be empty. Indeed, when Sansa arrived, the room was completely deserted.

Sansa sat and sewed for hours. She suspected she had skipped dinner time. Ned wouldn’t be pleased. _I’ll have to make up some excuse for later_. _Perhaps we can reconcile…Arya is going to be tougher though._ All the sudden, she became aware of a sound coming from the other side of the door. _Footsteps_. She then heard two voices. They were far, but she could her the whispers getting closer and closer.

\- “You say she’s been here for hours?” a man…whom Sansa knew perfectly well. _What is he doing in King’s Landing?_

\- “Yes, my lord. I saw her go up. I think she was carrying some sort of fabric and a needle. She must be sewing” a girl replied. _A servant._ She had come across with a servant or two on her way up.

\- “Thank you for your clever guess girl. And here I, thinking she had used the needle as a diversion, when in truth, she just wanted to use the fabric to escape through the window. How silly of me” said the man with an acid tone. _Why does he have to be so mean?_ Although, Sansa herself couldn’t help a small chuckle.

\- “You can leave now. I won’t be needing you any longer. Nor will lady Stark. And try not to tell my daughter about this. Not in the immediate future at least” the man said sternly. Sansa heard a timid “yes, my lord” followed by more footsteps. Sansa waited, expectant. When the footsteps died out completely, there was a knock on the door. “Come in” she answered, and the door opened.

 Lord Tywin Lannister was just like she remembered. Not a day older, the Lion of the Rock was still tall, broad shouldered and had a tuft of light blond hair on his head. _I think he had more hair the last time I saw him._ His side whiskers were gone, and had been replaced by a short beard. He was wearing a deep red gambeson and black pants. On the collar of the gambeson, there were two golden lion heads. Sansa couldn’t help to think that this man, like his daughter, had an air of effortless nobility. You could feel this man oozed power.

Sansa stood up and left her needle work on the table beside her to welcome her guest. As he approached her, she couldn’t help but notice a wooden box he was carrying. The box was quite large, covering Tywin’s entire chest, from one shoulder to the other. It had little holes all around. He placed the box on the table and took a second to catch his breath. _Whatever is inside that box, it must be heavy._ He reincorporated to salute her properly.

\- “Sansa, dear. It has been ages it seems” he said politely as he took her hand and kissed it. Sansa smiled softly. “Uncle” she said, bowing her head. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, until some sort of snarl had come from inside the box. Sansa immediately turned and watched, amazed, how the container started to move. Tywin quickly put a hand on top of it, stopping all movement. Sansa stared at him, wide eyed, expecting an explanation.

\- “We’ll get to this in a second. But first things’ first…Tell me, how is your bother?”

\- “Bran? He is…alive. Maester Luwin says he will wake up anytime soon. The worst has passed. It was vital for him to get through the first hours. Now the only thing that’s left is to…”

\- “Wait…yes. I was very sorry when I received your mother’s raven. I was looking forward to meet him” He sighed. “I had a proposition for him” Sansa looked at him, puzzled. _What plans could you have for a boy?_

\- “Anyway, changing the subject…I must tell you I have heard some rumors about you…is the capital not what you expected, dear? People say you are not very pleased to be here. Is this true, Sansa?”

Sansa opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn’t know where to start. Tywin, noticing her hesitation, reassured her “You can tell me anything, dear. I won’t get angry. Just speak the truth”.

\- “Well, I do like the Capital. Very much. King’s Landing is the centre of the Realm’s politics. To see how ruling works, it’s just priceless”. Tywin smirked. “Yes, I imagined you would find that appealing. Still, you haven’t told me why people keep whispering about you discontent”. Sansa was almost sure he knew why. He knew about the incident with Lady. _He must have come to see the damage level._

\- “There was an incident on the King’s Road. My wolf, Lady…she was executed on the Queen’s orders”. Despite her talk to Cersei, Sansa could still feel her blood boiling at the memory of her wolf being killed just for the sake of it. _She told me it was for Joffrey’s safety. And mine._ Tywin’s green eyes were fixed on her as she retold the whole event.

\- “Anyway, today the Queen came and talked to me. She explained to me why she had to do what she did. Now I understand. It was for the Prince Joffrey’s safety, which is of utmost priority”. Tywin raised his chin and squinted his eyes.

\- “Yes…of utmost priority. Nevertheless, it was your pet. You are right to feel angry. And if I know my grandson, as I think I do, he probably wasn’t in any real danger”. Sansa opened her eyes like plates. _Is he on my side then?_

\- “This doesn’t mean that my daughter’s argument is wrong. On the contrary, she is right.” A growl came from inside the box once again. Tywin continued speaking, without paying attention to the strange noises. “The heir’s safety is vital, indeed. But…our current heir could use some discipline now and then. And having a wild creature around, with whom he cannot do as he please, could be the solution…Which brings me to today’s main subject” he said. He turned towards the box and looked at Sansa. “You can take this as a compensation for your loss”. He removed the top of the box. Sansa was puzzled. She looked at him, and Tywin motioned her to peek inside. She approached carefully and did as she was told. She certainly didn’t expect what was inside.

The fluffy creature fixed its stunning amber eyes on Sansa. He, or she, wasn’t as big as the ones she had seen years ago. This one was bigger than a little dog, but smaller than Lady. Its body was covered in a thick yellow fur, and a bunch of spots covered its head and legs. The creature growled weakly, as much as it could. Sansa chuckled loudly.

\- “A lion?!” she asked, grinning.

\- “A lioness, to be precise. The dominant couple had cubs a few months ago, only she survived. When I heard your pet had died, it occurred to me that she could keep you company when you feel alone here. Court life can be a bit…suffocating sometimes. She can be with you whenever you wish to retreat to your own space. Besides…she may not be a direwolf, but she still represents your family”.

The lioness got on her hind legs and put her lightly spotted paws on the edge of the box. She smelled Sansa and then Tywin. He motioned his hand towards the beast’s head and kept it in the air, near her. When she smelled it, and after judging there was no danger, she moved her head towards the hand. Tywin scratched the creature’s ears as if it was a little kitten. The lioness started to purr, satisfied with the caresses she received. However, when Tywin stopped touching her, the creature bared its tiny, yet sharp, teeth and started to growl, in protest. Sansa gave a step back, afraid the animal might jump and attack them. But Tywin simply resumed his caresses and the creature was like a kitten again. “She has quite the temper. You’ll have train her very well” he said.

Sansa cleared her throat. “Uncle…It’s not that I don’t like her but is it safe to have her as pet? Tyrion said they couldn’t be tamed. He said they had eaten some children” She ventured.

\- “Well…my son didn’t lie. It is true that the Hill Lions are fearsome creatures. They did kill humans before but…To be honest, the lions haven’t had the same good health since they were placed in those dungeons by my grandfather. It happens with many creatures. When the Targaryens chained their dragons, the magnificent creatures started to consume themselves. Each generation was smaller and weaker than the previous one. With the lions something similar happens. It is turning increasingly difficult for them to reproduce, and when they are successful, only a few cubs survive. However, answering you question, despite this imprisonment that has made them weaker, it has also tamed them. They are more used to humans now. So, yes. I believe that, with a proper training, she can be a great…companion”

Sansa looked at him intently. He had replaced the word pet for companion. Tywin caught her question instantly. “Yes, a companion. She’s not a pet, Sansa. However nice and well-trained she might be, she is still a wild creature. And quite capable of harming others. Just like your direwolf”. Sansa frowned, she still had a hard time imagining Lady as a danger. “I thought you said they are harmless now” she questioned him.

\- “No, I never said harmless. I said they are weaker now…because they are locked up. You are forgetting your lioness won’t be caged. Due to this, I expect her to be able to develop much better than any member of her family. She’ll probably be larger and healthier than any of them. She is only six months old and is already bigger than some of the one-year old cubs”. Sansa’s gaze fell on the animal once again. The creature looked right back at her like and, like before, snarled. _I can’t have an animal that doesn’t like me_. In a bold move, she decided to do as Tywin had done. She extended her hand close to the lioness, but not enough to touch her. The animal smelled her hand for a few seconds until she rubbed her head with Sansa’s hand, purring. Sansa beamed and looked at her uncle. Tywin gave her a very subtle side smile. “You see? You are already getting along”, he stated.

Sansa stopped her ministrations, and like before, the feline started to growl. She pushed her body forward, trying to get out of the box. Sansa caressed her head again, and the lioness relaxed. “Come here” she said, grabbing the cub by its front legs. She was heavier than what Sansa had expected. The lioness let herself be held easily. She seemed to be waiting to know what was going to happen to her. Sansa held her like she would a baby, but the lioness was no baby. She was quite large, like a toddler. Her full body was as long as Sansa’s upper body. _In a few weeks I won’t be able to carry her. My arms hurt already_. Unlike Sansa, the lioness looked very comfortable in her owner’s arms. She rested her head on Sansa’s elbow and yawned, showing her little pointy teeth. She placed her paws on her tummy, while her eyes started to close. Sansa sat down, as the lioness’ weight was becoming too much for her.

\- “She must be tired after the long journey. You should take to your chambers and…” Tywin suddenly stopped talking in mid-sentence. He fixed his eyes on the closed door. Wariness was written all over his face.

The cub, which was almost slept a second ago, woke up with a start. She sat up straight on Sansa’s lap, her little ears were moving, as if she was listening to something. Her eyes were also glued on the door as well. Silence filled the room…But after a few seconds she heard it. It was like a sword clashing with something. The sound of steel was unmistakable. Sansa heard it every time her brothers practised in Winterfell’s yard.

Tywin looked at her and put his finger on his lips, telling her to be quiet. Then he walked towards the door and took the pommel. He approached his ear to the door and listened carefully. To Sansa’s surprise, he smirked. He waited a few seconds and then opened the door wide.

The small girl entered the room and fell. At the same time, a sharp, metallic sound was heard. She seemed to have been charging towards the door when Tywin opened, and she dropped what she had been holding…a sword. The lioness jumped from Sansa’s lap to the table. She started to growl menacingly, its hackles raised. The girl stood up and gazed at the animal.

\- “What in the seven hells is that?”. _Manners were never Arya’s strength_ , the older girl thought.

\- “That is your sister’s new pet. It’s a hill lion” Tywin answered. He looked…amused. “And I see you were playing with your own pet…sort of” he stated, motioning his head towards the sword.

Arya quickly took it and, almost instinctively, hid it behind her back. As if that would make the sword disappear. “It’s not a pet. It’s…I found it on the streets. I was just testing it”.

\- “Testing it?” Sansa asked incredulously. “Why? Are you going to war anytime soon?” she continued.

\- “No, I’m just practising for when I have to slice that thing in two” she answered, looking at the cub. “Tyrion told us they couldn’t be tamed”

\- “You want to be guilty of killing not one, but two pets. How nice of you” Sansa mustered, with all the venom she could. “She is as tamable as a direwolf. With a little bit of training, she’ll be fine” she finished, trailing her hand on her lioness back to ease her. The animal stopped growling, but her gaze was firm on Arya.

\- “You two stop. Immediately” Tywin said. Sansa had forgotten of his presence after Arya’s entrance. His harsh tone had taken her by surprise. “You are arguing like stupid children…Are you stupid children?” he enquired, looking at both girls alternatively.

\- “No!” they replied in unison.

\- “Good…because I don’t approve stupid girls to have lions or swords”

\- “But I told you, the sword isn’t mine. I found it on the…”

\- “Save it for someone who would believe it, Arya. That steel is castle forged…and I doubt anyone in this town would have fabricated a sword for the _very_ young daughter of the Hand of the King, and kept the secret for so long…You have brought that from Winterfell, haven’t you?”

Arya was looking at him dumfounded. Her gaze fell to her feet and bit her bottom lip. “Yes” she whispered. “Jon gave it to me. But he made me promise I would keep the secret. Otherwise, no one would let me use it. They could take it from me” She looked at him warily. _She thinks he is going to tell father_.

\- “Well, I didn’t let my daughter play with swords when she was young. And Cersei threw her worst tantrums for that matter…However, I’m not your father. I shouldn’t feel responsible for this terrible misconduct of yours”. Arya stared at him with pleading eyes. “But I do. I feel responsible for that awful sword movements. You need a proper teacher girl”. At first, Arya just gazed at him. Processing what she had heard. When she finally understood…

\- “WHAT? REALLY? A TEACHER? CAN I START NOW? WHO IS HE? IS HE A KNIGHT? HAS HE KILLED ANYONE?” the girl was ecstatic.

\- “Calm down child. I never said I was going to hire a teacher for you. That would be terribly inappropriate from my part. Your mother would have me hang from the highest tower of Winterfell” Arya rolled her eyes and huffed. Tywin got close to her and bended over “But perhaps I could suggest you to be in the Throne room tomorrow morning. I’ve arranged a meeting with your father to discuss some issues. You could make a surprise entrance, just like before, with your sword. Your father will say you can’t keep it. You will have to beg a little…he will be moved. He wants to make your happy. In that moment, I could mention that the First Sword of Braavos will be arriving at King’s Landing in two weeks…And like that, we’ve planted the idea in your father’s head…It’s not a faultless plan, but your father has a soft spot for his daughters” He paused a second, lost in whatever thought that had crossed his mind. “ _All_ fathers have”.

Arya’s excitement interrupted Tywin’s thoughts “I can’t believe I’ll have a teacher! The First Sword of Bravoos!” but then she frowned “What does the First Sword of Bravoos do. Is he important?” she asked Tywin.

\- “Indeed, very important. He is the chief protector of the Sealord of Bravoos, the ruler of Bravoos”

\- “That’s fantastic! I can’t wait! I’m going to show him all of my movements” Arya started to swing her sword in all directions. Despite the warnings of her sister and uncle, she kept going…Until the sword got stuck on the edge of the table, leaving a slightly deep mark on it. The lioness, which had been calmed for a while, resumed her snarls. She showed her teeth, alternating her gaze from Arya to the sword nailed on the table. This time, possibly because her target was nearer, she was hysterical. Sansa had to get up and hold her again, to prevent the animal from lunging forward and harm Arya.

\- “I think it would be better if you go and practice somewhere else Arya. She is not going to calm down right now. You are as threat to her. And you could spend some quality time with your father…it would make your goal easier. Don’t you think?” Arya thought for a second and nodded. She separated the sword from the table. The dark ebony object now had a vertical line on one edge. While she left, Arya took a moment to look at her sister. Sansa held her gaze.

\- “I’m sorry for Lady. She hadn’t done anything. I told them it was unfair…”

\- “I know…It wasn’t your fault… _entirely_ ” Sansa replied. Arya pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, but she knew she wasn’t going to get a better apology from her sister. She uttered a simple “Bye” to Sansa. With Tywin she didn’t need to say goodbye. They were both people of few words. A nod and a side smile were enough. The girl left and closed the door.

With Arya gone, Sansa released her pet on the table again. The animal was like a kitten again. “I think the first thing her first lesson will be not to kill my sister. And not to kill herself in the process. Could you imagine if Arya had sliced her in half” Tywin chuckled.

\- “I don’t think that could have been possible. You should read about these animals, Sansa. According to some sources, they have some unique traits…their claws and teeth, for instance. I’ve never tested it myself, but supposedly they are made from a material similar to valyrian steel. Legends say that House Lannister’s ancient greatsword, Brightroar, was made out of teeth from the hill lions of the Westerlands” He caressed the animal’s back. “All fantasies if you ask me. Most probably it was a valyrian steel sword…we’ll never know, thanks to the King of the Rock, Tommen II. He lost it ages ago. Anyway, if their claws were that strong they would have escaped from their imprisonment already”

\- “Perhaps they don’t have enough strength. You said it yourself. They are weaker…maybe with a different nourishment…”

\- “Yes, maybe…but still, I wouldn’t bet on it” He scratched the animal behind her ears, and received a small purr in reply. “I’m curious…How are you going to name her?”

Sansa was caught off guard. She hadn’t thought about a name for her yet. “I think I want a northerner name for her” but when she observed the creature, she couldn’t relate to her with the North. The North was cold, hard. Grey and white. This creature was golden, like the sun. Her amber eyes transmitted a warmth Lady’s eyes didn’t. _No…the North doesn’t suit her_. “Or maybe I could choose something related to the Westerlands” Gold was an obvious choice, far too obvious for her. Meanwhile, Tywin ceased his ministrations. The lioness protested, like expected.

\- “No!” He stated in a firm and stern voice. “You must behave. I won’t touch you again if you keep growling like that” The creature stopped her snarling and moved her head to one side. Incredibly, the animal seemed to have understood what Tywin said.

Suddenly, she jumped from the table and landed softly on the floor. She turned over, showing them her belly and started to make a strange sound she hadn’t done until now. It wasn’t a snarl nor a growl. It was more like a howl, she was screaming as if she was in pain.

Tywin chuckled “Oh, you’re hurt now, aren’t you?” He crouched and started to rub her belly. The howling ended as soon as it had begun. She had got away with it. Sansa laughed out loud. “She’s so clever!” she exclaimed. _Wait…clever…That’s it!_

\- “I think I know how I’m going to name her” Tywin watched her from the ground, with a raised eyebrow.

\- “She is Lanna, the Clever”

* * *

 

She knew there was little to no chance of being recognized, but arriving almost at noon wasn’t something that had pleased Lady Catelyn Stark. She adjusted the veil on her head every five minutes.

\- “My lady, if you’d allow me…stop accommodating your clothes. You look rather...nervous”

\- “I know Ser Rodrik, but I feel Jaime of Cersei will appear in every corner”

Ser Rodrik shout with laughter “My lady, I don’t think your niece or nephew will be here…amongst the common folk”

Catelyn replied with a smile “I know. You are probably right. I’m exaggerating…In truth, no one here can recognize me, save from my family and…” It was an instant. She didn’t know how they had appeared that quickly without being noticed. But three gold cloaks had surrounded them. Two on each side, and one up front.

\- “Lady Stark” greeted the one in front of them. “I’m here to escort you to a safe place”

\- “A safe place? Are you implying that I am in danger?” she enquired.

\- “I’m implying that my boss believes the safest place for you to be is the one where _no one_ would find you”. Catelyn had caught the hidden meaning. _This person knows I don’t want to meet with Cersei or Jaime_.

\- “And who might this considerate boss of yours be?”


	9. Meetings and Reunions

\- “I can’t believe that you had the nerve of bringing me here!” Catelyn hissed. “I’m the Lady of Winterfell and the Queen’s aunt…and you lead me to a brothel! In the name of the Seven, what were you thinking?” The reunion with a childhood friend was supposed to be a moment to cherish. However, when she saw where her dear old friend was, she hadn’t felt like hugging him.

Petyr Baelish hadn’t aged a day since the last time she had seen him. With hair black as night, only a few silver strokes showed he wasn’t a boy. _Although he had those grey hairs much before I started to have mine. I thought his head would have been completely silver by now._ He also had a few wrinkles on his forehead, and around his green eyes.

\- “Cat, please…out of any person on this Earth…you know I wouldn’t want to cross you” He smiled softly and his eyes showed contrition. _Just like he did when we were children…I don’t buy a single word._ “I ordered the Gold Cloaks to bring you here, because I think this is the safest place for you to be, at the moment”.

\- “The safest? No one even knows I’m here! But now that’s going to change of course! Because every whore in here will be saying they saw the Lady of Winterfell, in bloody brothel!” she was half hissing, half shouting. Ser Rodrik watched the entire exchange silently from a corner. He hadn’t spoken a word since their arrival.

He rose from the couch where he was seated. Petyr was still rather short, although he seemed better built than in his youth, when he fought Brandon. _He could have used the new muscle then._

\- “Cat…Understand this…The city is not a safe place. Jon Arryn died in very suspicious circumstances not long ago, and he was the Hand of the King. Surely, I’m not saying he was murdered…but it’s better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission. I wasn’t going to take a chance with you”. He approached her carefully, fearing she might attack him. “And I’m sorry to tell you this but your visit is not exactly a secret. I myself was told by another. A dear friend…” he extended his hand towards the room behind them. Catelyn eyed him suspiciously and moved to the next room, while motioning Ser Rodrik to follow her.  

The man waiting there was bald, of large size but not so tall. In that dimly lit room, he could have been anyone. But the distinctive perfume that lingered in the air told Catelyn he could only be one person.

\- “Lady Stark” he greeted with a velvety voice as he approached her. He held her lacerated hands.

\- “Lord Varys” she responded coldly. The Spider had an ill reputation. A former Targaryen loyalist was the most delicate accusation.

\- “Your poor hands…” he said with eyes like plates.

She moved her hands away from the man’s reach. Catelyn hadn’t had time to think on what to say about her wounds. She’d only thought about talking to Ned, and of course she was going to tell Ned everything…but to strangers…and to the Spider nonetheless. She and Ser Rodrik exchanged glances. The old knight nodded “They might be helpful my lady…if they were working for the Queen, we would be on a dungeon already”.

\- “Yes…someone tried to murder my son. But a mother’s love is always stronger” she replied to the Spider’s earlier comment.

\- “Oh, yes…I had heard some troubling rumours from my little birds in the North. It was your second son, wasn’t it? The one who was…” He stopped before finishing the sentence, leaving out the “thrown out of a window” part.

\- “Yes, Brandon” she threw a glance at Littlefinger to see if there was any reaction to the name. Petyr just sat still, leaning against the wall. His face unreadable.

\- “But he had had an accident not long before, hadn’t he? It seems your son is causing trouble to someone” Petyr stated.

\- “My son is a just a child. How could he be causing trouble to anyone?” No…It’s Ned who’s causing this turmoil”. Varys and Petyr exchanged looks. _They don’t dare to say it_.

\- “My lady, I believe we don’t follow your…” Varys started, before Catelyn cut him off. “I think you know perfectly well what I’m saying. Ned agreed to be the Hand of Robert, and that has upset someone…and Lysa Tully has already told me what happened to her husband”. She was hoping that last sentence would provoke a reaction from them. A reaction that would confirm her suspicions, at last. But such reaction never came. Baelish and the Spider kept looking at her, whilst glancing each other discreetly.

\- “Oh, please!” Catelyn exploded. “Are you so afraid of her that you can’t bring yourselves to say her name? It was Cersei. She wanted my son dead, didn’t she? So Ned would stay with us, and wouldn’t cause her problems here”.

Varys smiled and sighed “We didn’t say that. You did”.

\- “Yes, I did, and I do it. I just need you to confirm it. You two know everything that happens here. Specially you, Lord Varys. Please tell me, I need to know if _my own_ family was involved in this”. She looked at Petyr pleadingly. The man just raised his shoulders and blinked.

\- “I have given some thought to the idea, as has he, even though he’ll deny it. But you should listen to him first. I will have a rather different take on the subject”.

That sparked her intrigue. _He knows something._ She directed her gaze towards the bald man, waiting for him to start speaking.

\- “My lady, I don’t know much” he started. “I know only whispers…For example, one of the last whispers I’ve heard is that your son was attacked with a very particular knife, is this true? A…valyrian steel knife?” She nodded and stated “Yes, a dagger”.

\- “I see” he continued, “well then…It may not be too far from the realm of the possible to think that the Queen might have something to do with this. Valyrian steel is extremely expensive. No ordinary assassin could have it. This was probably given to him, by someone powerful, _very_ powerful” He frowned.

\- “Valyrian steel you say?” Littlefinger asked from the corner. “You wouldn’t, by chance, have this dagger? Or could you describe it, at least?”

Catelyn and Ser Rodrik eyed each other. Showing the dagger to them might be dangerous. What if they were working for Cersei after all, and decided to take it from her. Her only solid proof. _If they try to take it from me, I’ll know Cersei is behind this. I’d have some degree of certainty._ She nodded to Ser Rodrik, and the old man proceeded to take out the knife from a hidden pocket in his pants. He unsheathed it and displayed the dagger before the other two men. Lord Varys approached to examine the object carefully. He didn’t seem surprised or preoccupied. More like intrigued, or puzzled. Petyr’s reaction was different. He simply eyed the dagger from afar, and stayed in his place. The corners of his mouth had raised slightly.

\- “I’m sorry my lady, but I have never seen this before” the Spider said in an apologizing tone.

\- “I have”.

All the heads turned towards Littlefinger in the corner. “I’ve not only seen that dagger before…I also know its owner” he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and a carefree smirk on his lips.

Catelyn approached him with eyes like plates “Petyr please, you have to tell me…who? Who tried to kill my son?” Petyr opened his mouth to reply, but a loud noise interrupted him. He turned his head towards the door, trying to listen.

The fuss was coming from the hall, where they had been a few moments prior. A man was yelling. _More like roaring_. He could hear Petyr’s _girls_ trying to call him down “WHERE IS HE? TELL ME! WHEN I LAY MY HANDS ON HIM, HE’LL REGRET IT”. _That voice. He sounds like…_

The door flung open with a start. She recognized him instantly, and couldn’t help to feel better, protected. Ned had that effect on her.

\- “THERE YOU ARE…” He threw himself on Petyr like a wild animal. Ned caught Petyr’s slender throat between his hands, and started to choke him “YOU’RE A FUNNY MAN, AREN’T YOU? A VERY FUNNY MAN…” Pale blue veins began to appear on Petyr’s flushed face. He tried to take Ned’s hands from him, but he clearly didn’t have the northerner’s strength.

\- “NED!” Catelyn yelled.

With that, Ned ceased his pressure on Littlefinger’s throat, but he didn’t let him go. He moved his head to the side and finally saw her.

\- “Cat? You are here? What are you doing here? How did you get here? With whom did…?”

\- “Stop it. Breathe for a second” Hadn’t she been as upset as she was, Catelyn would have chuckled. The protective side of Ned was her favourite. She loved how this stoic and seemingly cold man suddenly showed himself so vulnerable and caring before her and their family. “First, release Petyr. He hasn’t done anything to you. Besides, he was about to say something very important about Bran, when you stormed in and started to strangle him” she reprimanded.

\- “I did it because one of his servants told me that you…” he threw a murdering gaze to Petyr and released him. “They told me that you were here…I thought this would be the last place you’d visit in King’s Landing”.

\- “Usually, you’d be right. But Petyr…” She eyed her childhood friend for a second. If she said Petyr had tricked her into coming here, Ned would be livid again. She needed him to be relaxed. They still had to listen what Petyr had to say about the dagger. “Petyr invited me here as soon as I arrived. He imagined I wanted to keep a low profile, and this…would be a suitable establishment for it. It was very thoughtful of him”.

Petyr looked at her knowingly. But he didn’t dare to utter a word. He just nodded. “Yes…very _thoughtful_ ” Ned repeated, in a sarcastic tone. _He thinks Petyr is doing this because he still loves me…He is probably right._

 - “You said something about Bran…I already know Cat. I received a raven this morning” Ned stated.

\- “What?!” Catelyn was outraged. “We agreed we wouldn’t send this on a raven, it was too dangerous. Must I do everything by myself? Bloody idiots!”

Ned frowned deeply. “Knowing Bran has awakened is dangerous?” He asked perplexed.

Catelyn blinked several times, “What? Awakened?”

\- “Yes…I got a message from Maester Luwin. He says Bran is fine but he…you didn’t know any of this?”

\- “No, I…I left before…” Cat stopped, sensing something else was going on. “He what? He is fine but what?” She asked, fearing the answer.

\- “He…Maester Luwin says he might not walk again. Ever. His legs are not responding” he replied bitterly.

A shiver went down her spine. Her baby boy. _He’d said he wanted to be a knight since he could talk. And climbing. He adored climbing…_ A tear rolled down her cheek. Ned approached her and wiped the tear away.

\- “The important thing here is that he is alive. Our son is fine. He’ll live. That’s the only thing that matters”.

_No_ , she thought. “That’s not the only thing that matters. I have to find who did this to him. I’ll make them pay for what they’ve done to my family”.

Ned looked at her worriedly. “No one has done anything to us Cat…Bran fell”.

\- “No. He didn’t. I can prove it. Petyr says that he knows. He can help me”.

\- “Cat…The only person that might help Bran right now is a Maester Luwin. He might find a solution for…”

\- “No, you don’t understand!” she claimed exasperated. “Petyr was about to say who is the owner of the…” Catelyn paused a second. Ned didn’t know about the assassin. _Of course not, I came here to tell him this._ Ned frowned again, clearly not understanding what was going on. “First I have to tell you why I came here. It’s all related…” He nodded. “Someone tried to murder Brandon”.

Ned opened his eyes. Catelyn could see how rage, confusion, sadness and preoccupation, all passed through his grey orbs. He opened his mouth to speak but Catelyn interrupted him, “Before you say or ask anything…I have some ideas as to who could have done this…Firstly, I think Bran’s accident was no accident. I found a hair in the tower, where Bran fell. A long, blonde hair. And only two blonde people visited Winterfell lately…”

The furrows in Ned’s forehead deepened, “Jaime and Cersei...” he said.

\- “Yes…I think they might be involved in this. Secondly, after your departure, a killer entered the caste and tried to murder Bran in his bedchamber. With this…” She took the dagger from Ser Rodrik and gave it to Ned. He held the dagger and examined it.

\- “This is valyrian steel” he stated. “I can’t think of any assassin who’d carry this kind of weapon with him”.

\- “Exactly” Catelyn replied. “Only someone very wealthy could have handed this to him. We were discussing the matter when Petyr said he knew the owner of the dagger…” She then directed her look to Littlefinger. Petyr had quietly retreated to the corner once again and was patiently waiting for his moment to speak.

\- “Indeed, I know the owner…Me”.

Ned and Catelyn just looked at him, puzzled.

\- “You…?” Catelyn started.

\- “Yes…I _was_ its owner, to be accurate. I lost this dagger on a bet. Here, in King’s Landing. Just a few months ago”.

\- “You lost it…to whom?” Ned asked.

Petyr took a deep breath before answering, “Tyrion Lannister” he claimed.

Catelyn blinked several times, processing what he had said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how Varys pursed his lips and frowned. He didn’t buy it.

\- “Tyrion…That’s impossible. You are lying. You know very well that Tyrion and I have a great relationship. He would never harm my children. I refuse to believe this nonsense” she finished.

\- “Refuse to believe whatever you want. Earlier I told you that Lord Varys and I would have different takes on the matter.  He believes Cersei’s hands were involved in your boy’s…accidents. I don’t”.

\- “Oh, you think Tyrion’s were?” She replied sarcastically. “Even if Tyrion did win this dagger from you, and now it was in the possession of this assassin…how could you know that Tyrion didn’t bet the dagger again and lost it to someone else?”.

\- “I can’t know that. But I _do_ know that your son was a threat to Tyrion. A threat that had to go away as soon as possible”.

\- “A THREAT?” Ned bellowed. “MY SON IS NO…”

Catelyn placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “Explain yourself” Catelyn asked to Littlefinger. “Bran is not even Winterfell’s heir. Besides, he is a boy. He is too young to pose a threat to anyone”.

\- “You are right. Bran is not Winterfell’s heir, and he is young...But he had the misfortune of having a cold and calculating uncle, who only thinks about legacy. Wouldn’t you agree?” Petyr said with a smirk.

Catelyn’s mind was going full speed by now. She could almost feel the heat coming out from her head. “Tywin? What has Tywin to do with this?”.

\- “Well, quite a lot if you ask me…” he said raising an eyebrow. “I will only say that just like Lord Varys here, I have my own sources. Sources who speak of a father disappointed in his children... Of a great lion who refuses to see his youngest son as the head of his proud house. And most importantly…of an uncle who saw in his nephew the chance to create the precious heir he was missing”.

 

* * *

 

The day was hot and a bit humid. The sun was hitting the back of his neck. He had gone to the jousts to see who was in best shape. Petyr Baelish didn’t make bad investments, and if he was going to risk his money, it had to be worth it.

He was looking for a place in the terraces when he saw her. The bright copper made her stand out from the crowd. He had been waiting for this moment since he’d found out the honorable Ned would come to King’s Landing with his daughters. He knew the youngest was a child but the eldest…she was said to be one of the fairest maidens of the Realm. _Can she be as beautiful as Cat?_ He wondered.

He approached her quietly. The seat beside her was vacant. _Perfect_. As he got closer, he noticed a yellowish fur she had, laying on her lap. She kept caressing it. _These northerners are so strange_. When he got to her row, he saw her staring at the young Prince, who was seated beside his father, the King, and his siblings. The boy caught her eye but turned away at once, as if he hadn’t noticed her. _Little shit, just like every Lannister_.

\- “Lover’s quarrel?” he said with a cheeky smile.

She turned to look at him...And his breath caught. She was mesmerizing.  Her perfect, porcelain skin made her azure eyes stand out. Her rosy lips were full and inviting. And to think mere moments ago he was wondering if she would be as beautiful as her mother. _Cat couldn’t hold a candle to this girl’s beauty_.

\- “I’m sorry sir. Do I…?” she replied, cocking her head and squinting her eyes.

The septa near her caught in the conversation swiftly. Undoubtedly, to spare her from getting into an uncomfortable situation. “Sansa, this is Lord Petyr Baelish. He sits in the King’s private council.”, she stated.

_Sansa. How unique. Beautiful._

He smiled at her and sat in the empty place by her side.

\- “A long introduction for a small occupation. For you my lady, I’m just an old friend of the family. I’ve known your mother, for a long, long time”.

Suddenly, he saw how the thing he’d previously thought to be a fur, turned and sat uptight on Sansa’s lap. The thing looked at him with its huge round eyes. He suspected what it was at once, despite only reading about them in books. The hill lions were supposed to be very large, bigger than a full-grown man. Their eyes glowed like the sun, and their skin was covered in a fluffy coat of gold. The books were definitely right. However, this animal didn’t seem to be as menacing as stated by them. The creature bared its teeth and growled at him. But the growl came out more like an acute meow. It wasn’t terrifying, as one would have expected. Actually, it was rather cute. _That’s because it’s still a cub. When this thing gets bigger, it will stop being cute for sure_.

\- “Lanna! Be quiet.” Sansa hissed.

He just smiled to ease the awkward moment, and tried to focus on another thing. He moved his head and focused on how the sun caressed her auburn hair. _Her hair is so much like Cat’s. So…_ Suddenly the girl moved her head downwards and blushed, surely embarrassed of the man’s eyes on her. But Petyr was thinking on something else. When she’d moved her head, her hair had shown a different colour, one he hadn’t noticed before. Fine and delicate highlights of beaten gold mixed in that auburn sea. It was the same shade he saw every day, when he reported to the Queen. He pursed his lips. It reminded him of where the girl came from. _She’s the niece of Tywin…well, that makes her all the more alluring, does it not?_

\- “Why does everyone call you Littlefinger?”.

The little voice came from the space between Sansa and the Septa. He hadn’t seen her. It was another girl. _The youngest_. Unlike her sister, she didn’t resemble her mother. She was all Stark, with dark hair and grey eyes. She wasn’t ugly, but she definitely lacked the breathtaking beauty her elder sister possessed. The child was leaning forward from her seat so she could look at him. He found her rather amusing. So little, with such an attitude. Of course, her proper sister and the Septa didn’t think likewise.

“Arya!” They chastised her at the same time. “Don’t be rude!” Her Septa said. Sansa rolled her eyes and offered him an apologizing look.

\- “It’s quite alright”, he said in his aim to tranquilize them. He looked at the little girl and spoke “When I was little, I was rather small for my age, and I come from a small land called the Fingers, in the Vale. So, you’ll understand the clever nickname”.

Arya nodded and relaxed in her seat once again. Satisfied with his answer.

\- “Forgive my sister, my lord. Manners are not her major strength”. At that remark, Arya cocked her head and glared her sister. She looked like she was ready to curse her out loud in any minute.

\- “Then what is?” he enquired.

Sansa was startled by his question. “What is what?” She asked.

\- “What’s her strength”. He looked at Arya, “what do you do best?”.

Arya looked at him wide eyed, surprised he had taken an interest in her opinion. Then lowered her gaze to the floor, caught in thought. Finally, she answered with a determined look, “I’m a great fighter”.

At that, her older sister laughed. “Fighter?” She repeated between giggles. “You aren’t even allowed to train with our brothers. How could you even know you’re a good fighter?”.

Arya stood and looked directly to her sister and spoke in a more serious tone than a girl of her age would. “I know I’m not allowed to train. But I do it anyway. I’m a better archer than Bran already, and now that I have N…”. Suddenly, she went quiet and threw a quick glance to her Septa. She frowned and sat down again. _Has she revealed something she wasn’t supposed to? No…but I’m sure she was about to. Interesting_.

\- “Anyway, even if I’m not the best of fighters now, I will be one day. And you’ll have to stick your words up your arse sister”. Sansa’s jaw dropped, which made Petyr chuckle internally. _Yes, I definitely like this child._

\- “Enough young lady. We are leaving!” the Septa barked, outraged. She stood up and told Arya to do the same. “Your father will know about this”, the Septa stated severely. Arya stood and left, all the while smirking at her sister. The cub Sansa had in her lap snarled again, this time to Arya, as if she knew her mistress was being insulted. “Lanna! Stop it already” she reprimanded again.

_Alone at last…_

\- “Forgive me my lady, I don’t mean to pry on your affairs but I couldn’t help to notice…is that a hill lion? Truly?”.

Sansa giggled and caressed the cub. “She is!” she said with a soft smile, apparently surprised that someone had guessed the true nature of her pet. “My uncle Tywin gifted her to me. She was born just a few months ago, in Casterly R…” She stopped mid-sentence and glanced at him. She opened her mouth and closed it.

\- “I’m sorry, my lord. But my uncle said it would be better if people didn’t know of her existence. They might want to hurt her, so please…don’t tell anyone” She was caressing its neck when the creature caught her hand between its paws and started to bite her playfully. The young girl laughed.

\- “Oh, you don’t need to worry my lady. They won’t hear it from me…” he said, leaning towards her ear, letting his warm breath reach her neck. He knew he was bordering the impropriety with that move.

Sansa turned scarlet and straightened, much like her pet had done. She smiled at him nervously. He was pleased to see she didn’t look scared. Nervous yes, but he could see a glint of intrigue in her eyes. _Maybe she’ll be easier than Cat._

\- “How about you my lord? What do you do in the King’s Council?” she enquired.

\- “I’m the Master of Coin. I’m in charge of the Realm’s finances”.

\- “Oh, that explains the low profile” He cocked his head and gave her a curious look. She smiled, waving her head. _I love her smile._ “I’ve been in King’s Landing for a little more than a week. I’ve met, or at least seen, every important person in the King’s court. However, I hadn’t seen you yet my lord. The fact that you are the man that says who is to pay taxes and how much, among other things, explains it. You _must_ keep a low profile, otherwise you’d be the most hated man in all the Seven Kingdoms” she chuckled.

He was impressed, something that seldom happened these days. “Well, my lady…You’ve caught me. I do keep a low profile due to my not so popular profession. However, I also run other establishments that require certain…discretion from my part. That is also a factor to take into account. In truth…everyone knows me better for that other profession, rather than for my place in the King’s Council”.

Sansa raised an eyebrow and smiled “my lord, you’ve intrigued me…please, do tell me about this mysterious work”.

\- “Oh, my lady…forgive me but I don’t think refine ladies, such as you, should hear about these murky affairs” _I hope that spikes your curiosity even more, Sansa dear._

\- “That’s quite alright, my lord!” she said laughing, “Stop this silly guessing game! I’m sure whatever you do for a living can’t be such a gruesome, unspeakable thing that I can’t hear about it! And even if it is, a _refine lady_ as you’ve called me, should be able to control her emotions to make them go unnoticed”.

_I think I’ve tortured her enough. And she has a point. Let’s see if she’s good at hiding her emotions._ Petyr put on the best apologizing face he could come up with. “I’m sorry if I offended you, my lady. I assure you it wasn’t my intention. And in answer to your question…I run a brothel. Several, actually. But my main establishment is near the Sept of Baelor, between the Guildhall of the Alchemists and the Street of Sisters”. Sansa was speechless. She was staring at him with her mouth half open, and a look of utter shock on her face. Petyr chuckled internally.

\- “I’m sorry, my lady. Have I upset you?” Sansa blinked a couple of times and quickly answered, “No! You haven’t. At all, my lord. It’s just that…I’m not used to discussing these matters so freely. I guess we are more conservative up north”. Sansa smiled politely. But Petyr noticed how she had began to roam her pet’s fur rather excitedly. She was definitely nervous. The yellow creature cocked his head, as if asking what had happened. “I think I saw your establishment a few nights ago, from my window. It was all crowded, with lots of people coming and going”.

\- “It certainly sounds like it. My brothels are quite famous in King’s Landing. We offer the best…treatment gold can buy”. Sansa blushed furiously.

\- “I’m…I’m sure you do, my lord” she answered politely.

_Ah, my dear. Ever the lady…_

A rather uncomfortable silence followed. Sansa kept scratching her pet behind its ears, receiving a loud purr in return. _She doesn’t know what to say the poor thing. I shouldn’t have make her uncomfortable._

\- “Still, isn’t a bit strange that you work on activities so different from each other?” Petyr eyed her carefully. _I really shouldn’t underestimate this girl._

\- “So different you say? Do you think they are _that_ different, my lady? In truth…being Master of Coin is just managing money. To know when and how to spend it. It’s the same with my brothels. The difference lays in the dimension. One is a whole country, the other is merely my modest economy” he said raising his shoulders.

\- “But also…I mean…” she bit her lip, trying to find the politest way to say what she wanted. “Aren’t the people different? Like different…”

\- “Different _environments_ you mean? As if I only talked to thieves and crooks in my brothels, whereas I walked amongst the most respectable and honorable people of the city as a Master of Coin…Am I right?” He asked with a smirk.

\- “Well…It is a way to put it, yes. How can you adapt to those changes environments?” she replied bluntly.

\- “In truth…they are not that dissimilar. Firstly, my brothels are not for everyone. They are quite expensive. Only the wealthiest have the privilege to pay for our services…and, normally, those wealthy people are related to the Crown or its affairs. And secondly…I don’t know why you have the notion that the people who work for the Crown is more educated. Personally, I like to think of them as very well-dressed animals”.

Sansa looked at him severely, scandalized. However, she wasn’t able to repress the laugh that was bubbling inside of her. “I believe most high lords are nothing but pure gentlemen, although I have seen some bad apples”.

\- “Like our Prince?” he enquired.

She blinked a few times and cocked her head in discomfort.  

\- “Forgive me my lady. I know I shouldn’t pry into your affairs” Petyr bowed his head towards her. The animal hissed at him again. _You better stay there little demon, or I’ll snap you neck,_ he thought while looking right at it. The yellow eyes looked back defiantly. Petyr swallowed and gazed at Sansa. She had a stern look on her face, very different from the carefree young lady. She caressed the creature’s back to ease it. However, unlike the last time, she didn’t offer an apology. _It seems this lady has teeth and claws like her uncle._

\- “You needn’t worry, Lord Baelish. I have been consulted on the matter by other people at court. Out of respect for my Prince, I won’t speak about it. It suffices to say that any problems that might have occurred have now been settled” She showed him a courteous smile.

\- “Well…I’m impressed. Such a political answer and you’ve been here for what…a few weeks? I’m glad to know I’ll Realm will be in your skillful hands”.

\- “The Realm won’t be in my hands, it will be in the Prince’s” she stated.

\- “Oh, yes of course but…The Prince will be in whose hands?” he responded with a side smile.

She smirked subtly. “Who knows?” she answered correctly.

Silence fell between them. Petyr knew he shouldn’t bring up a new subject. He had moved too quickly on the girl with the Joffrey matter. That had made her get defensive. Now, he could only wait.

\- “Excuse me my lord but, how did you recognize Lanna for what…she is?” she asked suddenly “You see, I have looked through every book I could find on the Red Keep, but I couldn’t find anything on the hill lions” she explained, making sure no one else could hear her.

\- “I own some books about them. I have them in my family home, in the Vale. I could bring them to you if you’re interested. Although, I believe Casterly Rock should have plenty of information about them. Most of the great houses of the West should have writings about the hill lions. They are an autochthonous species from that area after all”

\- “Oh, thank you my lord. I will look up in the Rock’s library then…Are there hill lions in the Vale?” she enquired.

He chuckled softly, “of course not my lady!”

\- “Oh…so, you’re just interested in them. I mean…You have books about them, you can recognize them…”

It took Petyr just a few seconds to form a quick explanation that would serve both as an answer and as a diversion from the subject. “I bought them in Braavos, many years ago. I was travelling for family matter and I was bored. That’s when I saw them in a pile of books a merchant of selling on the street”.

\- “A family matter?” Sansa repeated, surprised. “Didn’t you say you came from the Vale of Arryn?”

\- “Indeed, I did my dear. I was born in the Vale, but my family is from Braavos. They came to Westeros quite recently, actually. My great grandfather was a braavosi sellsword who’d arrived to work for House Corbray. Then my father managed to acquire a minor lordship in the smallest part of the Fingers…and here I am” he said, extending both arms with open palms.

\- “How interesting, your family has risen high in the world then”.

\- “Yes…I guess you could say so”, his green eyes faced her blue ones and then roamed all over her face. _Is it possible that she becomes more beautiful with every passing moment?_

\- “And do you have family left in Braavos?” she continued.

\- “What? No” he replied at first, but he quickly corrected himself. “I mean, not that I know of. I do go occasionally to investigate if there is some lost Baelish across the sea. Actually, I bought a ticket last week. The ship departs within a month or so”. He wasn’t lying. He had bought a ticket to go to Braavos...to pay a visit to the Iron Bank. But Sansa didn’t need to know that.

\- “Well, I hope you find someone this time my lord”.

\- “I should hope so my lady. Thank you” he bowed again. He then saw, out of the corner of his eye, a Stark soldier. _I guess my time with lady Stark has ended._

Certainly, the soldier dressed in white and grey, with a wolf stamped on his chest, approached their seats.

\- “Lady Stark, Septa Mordane has told me your sewing lessons will begin shortly. She’s asked me to escort you back to the Red Keep”.

\- “Ugh, I’d hoped the tilts started before the lesson” she stated annoyed. “Oh, well…Lanna, down” The creature cocked its head and jumped from her mistress lap, falling graciously on the floor.

Sansa rose from her seat and cocked her head towards Petyr. “It’s been nice meeting you, Lord Baelish” she extended her hand, so he could kiss it.

Petyr took he hand softly, almost caressing it. He placed a dry and proper kiss on it, but left his lips linger a moment too long on her hand. Looking at her through his eyelashes he said, “Likewise, Sweetling”.

Sansa turned scarlet, but before making her discomfort noticed, she courtly bowed her head and left swiftly, with her pet running next to her.

* * *

 

Entering the Red Keep was a most tiresome task. Everyone recognizing her, everyone saying the same thing. “Shall we call the Queen?” “Shall we tell Lord Tywin?” “Shall I escort you to the Hand’s quarters?” She was, however, quite relieved when she didn’t come across Jaime. _He must be looking after his sister surely._ She found her brother where she’d thought he might be. His old Hand office, the one he used when he was Aerys’ Hand. He had fashioned it for a Lannister. Gold and red dressed the furniture, while an iron lion graced one of the walls. Upon entering, he was writing a letter. His face showed the stern look he wore every time he conducted a business matter.

\- “Tywin” He didn’t answer. “I know it must be strange for me to be…”

\- “I wondered when you’d come” Still, he didn’t look up and the quill didn’t stop. Catelyn remained at the doorway, mouth wide open. After a pause, her brother finally looked up, directing those bright green eyes like arrows straight at her. “You think my sister would be in town and I wouldn’t know about it? Although I have to say…If your intention was to use Littlefinger’s whorehouse as a hiding place, you chose wrong, Cat. The most important people in King’s Landing, _people who can recognize you_ , go there” He sighed, “The rumor reached my ears before noon”. With that he lowered his gaze again and kept writing.

Catelyn rolled her eyes. She didn’t like when he did this. When he showed how powerful and mighty he was in front of her. He could do it with revolting lords and annoying bannermen, to put them in their place. But not to her. She was his equal, now more than ever. She was the Lady of a great and ancient kingdom, just like he was. She would not be looked down upon.

\- “Well then…if you are so well informed, you must surely know the current state of my son. Of Brandon”.

Tywin kept writing, “I have, yes. If I recall correctly, I sent you several letters to Winterfell saying how sorry I was about his accident. A shame, I wanted to…”

\- “Not that. I said the _current_ state. Bran has awakened”. Tywin’s eyes, so different from Catelyn’s blue ones, opened a bit in surprise. It was the only sign that gave away the fact that he was, indeed, unaware of the situation. The quill stopped moving, still hanging above the paper sheet. _So he doesn’t know._ He left the quill on his desk and sat back on his chair, placing his hands over his stomach.

\- “I assume you’ll tell me when did this happen. I’m waiting” He pointed to the seat in front of him, on the other side of the desk. The Lady of Winterfell entered the room and took a seat.

\- “Ned received a raven this morning. Bran woke up a few days ago. The Maester says he’ll live but he…” Her voice broke, feeling a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed to ease the pressure. “He won’t be able to use his legs anymore. He’s lost all mobility below the waist”

Tywin raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times. She knew her brother wasn’t the best at this kind of situations. The ones that involved feelings. “Well, that’s good news, I thi…”

\- “Also” Catelyn continued, “I should let you know that someone tried to murder him”

She let the words sink in. There was a brief pause. He moved forward and settled his elbows on the table. He hadn’t uttered a word, but she knew he was thinking on every theory, every person, everyone who might have done it.

He cleared his throat before speaking, “How did it happen?”

\- “An assassin entered his bedchamber at night and tried to cut his throat with a valyrian steel dagger. It happened a few days after the… _accident”_ She spat the word with disdain, making her skepticism noticed.

Her brother quickly caught the message. “You don’t think the tower was an accident?” he said frowning.

\- “I not only think so. I know so. I have proof that places one particular person inside that tower”

\- “And…?” he said compellingly.

\- “You won’t like what I’m about to say…But you must be reasonable Tywin. Please…”

\- “I’m always reasonable…”

\- “Not always…not when it comes to your children, at least” Tywin straightened and blinked. _It has to be now._ Catelyn took a deep breath and said, “I believe Cersei and Tyrion tried to kill my son”

Tywin directed his eyes like daggers at her. “What proof do you have?” he asked after a pause.

Catelyn sighed. She knew his stubborn brother was going to dismiss her arguments at once. “I found a long, blonde, golden hair in that tower. I’ve seen Cersei since she was a child…I know her hair when I see it. Besides, no one in Winterfell has that shade of blonde. Not even Sansa”.

\- “A hair…? You are accusing my daughter because you found a hair. In the place where she was your guest, and where I’m sure must be full of her hairs because she was, indeed, there”

It sounded so stupid when he put it like that. _Perhaps it is._ Catelyn cleared that doubt from her head. No. She had proof. She had lacked a motive, until now.

\- “And Tyrion? You also accuse Tyrion? Why? Did you find one of his books near Brandon?”

\- “I have a much more solid evidence of that…Like you know, I saw Littlefinger. And he told me the dagger that was meant to kill Bran had been his…But he lost it to Tyrion, on a bet. How can you explain that? The dagger that was going to murder my son…” she stopped to breathe. Her eyes were welling with tears. She hated saying this. They were her family. It’s true Cersei and she weren’t best friends, but Tyrion…She had always got along with Tyrion. She had stood up for him whenever Tywin mistreated him. How could he have been so blinded by power?

She wiped a tear and continued before she had second thoughts. “That dagger belonged to Tyrion. There is a witness stating that. Littlefinger might be a sneaky bastard now, but he wouldn’t lie to me. Not to me”

\- “Cat, please he’s always preyed on our family! That filthy lowborn wants to be one of us. He would say anything if that meant he was on your good graces again” 

\- “Tywin please, I told you to be reasonable…Why would Petyr lie? What does he gain?”

\- “This is what he gains!” He claimed loudly, almost yelling. “Us, arguing over something that simply doesn’t make any sense! Why on earth would Tyrion want to kill your son…or Cersei! I’m sure she barely saw the boy. She hates children”

\- “Why would Tyrion want to kill Bran? Haven’t you figured it out already?” She sighed, “You know…a few years ago, Arya had a strong cold. Very strong. Maester Luwin said the disease had spread to her lungs, and that had complicated her condition. She was very delicate…However, I can’t recall any letter from you. So preoccupied, like you seem now”

Tywin squinted. He didn’t know where this was going, but answered all the same, “As you’ve pointed out…it was years ago. I was different. I had other pressing matters to attend. Now the Realm enjoys a fair amount of peace. And that peace is mainly due to two things. One is that House Lannister keeps lending money to the Crown. That means economic stability…for now. And second, because your husband, Robert and I did a fantastic job crushing the Greyjoys…that gave us political stability…Like I said, I had other pressing matters. Arya’s cold was not one of those matters”

\- “You are right. You were busy. And you are busy now. Tywin Lannister is never at ease. You always have things to do. You are always focusing on a new goal. You are doing that just now…Your goal is my son. Isn’t it? He has been for years...”

“Cat, I have no idea what you are talking about. And frankly, I don’t see where this is going” He was tired. She could tell by his voice.

\- “Tywin don’t lie to me! I’m not some silly little girl. You’ve always cared about Bran. You told me you wanted to foster him, for the Seven! You’ve never fostered anyone in your life. You used to say you already had enough problems with your own children…Why don’t you just tell me the truth? Admit it”

\- “What truth would that be?” he replied

\- “That you wanted my son to be your heir” she spat, making sure she didn’t say it too loud. The Capital’s walls tended to be _thinner_ , she’d found, than the rest of the walls of the Seven Kingdoms.

The implicit consequence was left lingering in the air. Catelyn refused to vocalize it. They exchanged looks, wondering who would give in first.

Then, Tywin cleared his throat and swallowed. “What you say is delusional and improbable…and entirely true”. Catelyn opened her eyes like plates and her nostrils flared.

\- “You mean that…”

\- “I mean that…Tyrion is my son, to my sorrow. I will always take care of him, make sure he is treated as he deserves. He is a _Lannister_. But…He will be Lord of the Rock over my dead, cold and rotten corpse” He clenched his jaws. “I know it’s selfish, but you have to understand Catelyn. Unless someone came and proved to be better than Tyrion to rule, I’d never get rid of him…Your son was going to be that someone”

\- “I don’t understand...Why did fixed your aim at Bran? Why not Kevan’s children? They are older, more experimented…I even heard Lancel is going to be knighted soon”.

Tywin sighed, “Firstly, I didn’t take any of Kevan’s sons as wards because, when they were children, I still had the hope that Jaime would leave this nonsense of being in the Kingsguard and would take his rightful place as my heir. Unfortunately, as years went by, I realized far too late that it wasn’t going to happen.  And secondly…Kevan is a follower. I don’t say it a bad thing. Every general needs a faithful advisor. But he, and his children, are doves. I need a falcon. I need someone who thinks like me. If Brandon had grown up at the Rock, he would have been familiarized with the region, the bannermen, the problems we had, I would have taught him how the Lannisters dealt with our enemies…in time, he would have become my natural successor. And as for Tyrion…well, he would have just dealt with the matter”

Catelyn’s lower lip quivered. “He is your son, Tywin. I dare say he resembles you the most, out of your children. How can...?” Tywin shot a murdering gaze at her, hushing her at the moment.

\- “That lecherous…little beast is not like me” He repeated, slowly and menacingly. “And if you don’t want your son to be the powerful Lord of a great kingdom, then fine. I’ve already found someone to replace him anyway. Besides…he won’t be of much use to me from a bed, will he?”

Catelyn felt how her whole body started to tremble. _He can’t have said that. He can’t._

\- “Take back what you’ve said. _Immediately_ ”

Tywin smirked. “Or what? Are you going to throw a tantrum like you did when you were a child? Go back to Winterfell Catelyn…Your son must need you. And don’t worry, I will take care about the attempt of murder. After all, no one can attack our family and go unpunished. It would make us look weak” With that, he resumed his work, quill in hand once again.

_He is still thinking about politics…How can he care so much about our family, and at the same time care so little? What kind of monster is he?_ Catelyn thought appalled. She stood from her seat, as straight and dignified as she could.

\- “You don’t need to worry about my children. They are Starks…and so am I. And on my honour as a Stark I swear to you…I will protect my family from those who have wronged them...Pray that your children are truly innocent Tywin…or they won’t escape my wrath. Goodbye brother”.

She turned and left the room, determined not to speak to him ever again.

 

* * *

 

Jaime Lannister wasn’t someone who felt regret. No…he didn’t remember the last time he had regretted something. Yes, he complained about his nickname. _Kingslayer_. Yes, he hated he’d had to shove his sword through Aerys’ back, making him break his vow. And he couldn’t stand this hiding game Cersei and he had to play. A bit was fun, but ultimately, he dreamed about the day when he would be able to hold the love of his life in his arms, without having an angry mob to chase them.

No…Jaime Lannister had barely any regrets in his life. That’s why the situation of the Stark boy spiked him so much. Because it _felt_ like a mistake. It made him feel like what was happening in that tower, between Cersei and him, was a mistake. _I know it’s not. Nothing that involves her and me could be a mistake…Joffrey gets very close though._

\- “What are you thinking about?” The Queen was sitting on her bed, drinking her usual cup of wine of the evenings. Her bright green eyes were fixed on him. _How can she be this beautiful?_

\- “I was thinking, beloved sister…that you and I should go to Casterly Rock” He left his place near the doorway and sat next to her, taking her free hand on his. “To get away from all this shit for a while. Just you and I” he finished.

\- “Oh, what a marvelous plan! Nothing that would bring suspicion at all” Her voice was acid and harsh, like always. “Sometimes I wonder…how is it that someone as intelligent as me could be the twin of someone like you…you can’t even lie in a decent way” What was coming out of her mouth was hurtful, but she immediately flashed him one of those gorgeous smiles, that were reserved for him, and him alone. _How could I get mad at her?_ But something bugged him in the back of his enamored mind.

\- “Lying? I’ve never lied to you” he stated firmly.

This time she laughed out loud. “Of course you did, my love! Did you think I would swallow that stupid story about going to Casterly Rock? I know that brooding look of yours…Something is troubling you. What is?”

He looked at her intently…She was going to accuse him again. She had done it every time the subject had come up. _One more time won’t make a difference._ “I was thinking about the Stark boy”.

Her eyes hardened for a second, a then went back to her usual coldness. “Oh…you are thinking about the boy _your_ killer couldn’t murder?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you, for the hundredth time…I didn’t send that killer”.

\- “Obviously you’re not that stupid to admit it. It would mean that now, because of you, we have Ned Stark and our dear aunt breathing in the back of our necks!” She almost yelled that last part. Knowing Catelyn had come to town, even for a few days, had put Cersei on her toes. She had always felt Catelyn knew about Jaime and her. And when Cersei found out Catelyn had met their father in a private talk, she became even more hysterical.

\- “First of all, we don’t have Catelyn and Ned pointing fingers at us. They don’t have a single proof we did anything. And they won’t have it either, because neither you nor I sent that man to kill the boy!” Now it was Jaime’s turn to be upset. “Why do you insist on them? If you leave Ned Stark alone he won’t be a problem. The more suspicious you act, the worse it’ll get”.

\- “Won’t be a problem? What if the child remembers what he saw and tells his family? Do you think honorable Ned won’t come for our heads? Or if he suddenly wants to find out what happened to Jon Arryn? What will we do then?”

\- “We do nothing. As simple as that. The boy won’t talk, and as for Jon Arryn…we agreed we didn’t need to worry about that subject, right?” The previous Hand of the King had died rather abruptly. Yes, he was old, but Lord Arryn was always seen as a very healthy man. It was odd, to say the least, that a man with such a good health would die in just three days. When Jaime was notified of his demise, he went straight to his sister…He needed to know if her invisible hand had been involved. Cersei outright denied it...although she did claim Arryn had been poisoned. _“I never liked him, you know that”_ she had answered him _“But I think someone really hated him…to provoke such a slow and painful deterioration. But well, as long as that person doesn’t mess with us…”_

\- “We agreed indeed…” She looked at him through her beautiful eyelashes “I had nothing to do with Arryn. You know I’d tell you. After all, I’m not like you…sending killers without asking”

He rolled his eyes once again. “Tell me sister, do you ever use those two things you have on both sides of your head…? They are called ears. You should really try them! What do I have to do or say to make you believe me? Why would I send a killer? I was sure the boy wouldn’t remember a thing after the fall. I _f_ he ever woke up…” Cersei piercing eyes were on him. She delicately left the, now empty, glass of wine on the bed, not caring if it stained the duvet. She placed both of her hands over Jaime’s, as if to contain them, even though hers were much smaller than his.

\- “You know why I insist so much on this matter? Because I actually wish you had done it Jaime. I really do” That statement left Jaime completely perplexed. He was gazing her with his mouth wide open and a furrowed brow. “Had you done it, we would know there’s no danger lurking in the shadows. Invisible to everyone’s eyes. If you say you didn’t send anyone, then someone was bold enough to try and murder one of the Warden of the North’s sons…what if he decides to target another child? What if he does something to our babies?” Jaime looked straight in her face. Her beautiful emerald eyes were full of tears. A small sob came from her mouth as she put her head on Jaime’s broad chest, seeking comfort. He caressed her beautiful golden mane, trying to soothe her.

\- “Why didn’t you tell me this in the first place?” he said, as he cradled her face in his hands, while wiping her tears away “We share _everything_...that includes our worries. Listen to me…Nothing will harm us, nor our children. I promise. I would kill anyone in the world to keep us safe…Ned Stark, Robert, the Stark boy and any stupid who thinks he can place his filthy hands on the people I love”. He kissed her deeply, doing his best to ease her fears. This display of vulnerability was rare in Cersei, as she always tried to appear so strong and independent. _She must be truly preoccupied for this matter._

Cersei stopped the kiss to gaze him “My Golden Lion” she said beaming. Jaime flashed her a perfect smile, that was so similar to hers. His arms embraced her, while he placed his chin on her shoulder. “I was being very serious when I said we should go to the Rock for a few days. It wouldn’t hurt to do this more often…” Cersei sighed “Jaime I told you…people would talk. Why take such a huge risk, if we can be together here anyway? Besides…do you forget who is at home...Father. We escape from Robert to fall into his clutches”

\- “You know it’s not the same here. At least we don’t have to hide in every corner. And father…he leaves the Rock regularly. He was here just a few days ago. It’s a matter of finding the right moment…when he leaves…then we will have the Rock to ourselves.” Jaime saw how the corners of her mouth lifted a little. _She likes the idea. I know she does._

\- “And what would be our excuse? There has to be a reason for the Queen to leave the Capital and go to the Rock…” She gazed him above her shoulder, with a raised eyebrow.

Jaime didn’t answer at once. He remained silent, lost in thought. After a minute or so, he finally replied, with a cheeky smile “I think you should spend some quality time with your daughter-in-law, don’t you think so?”

The Queen frowned “You want to use Sansa as an excuse?” She said skeptically. “There are just too many holes on that story…Why would I need time with her, why would we go to the Rock and why would you go with us?”

\- “Oh, but my love…it’s very simple. You killed her pet, everyone in the Realm has heard of it. They also know how upset the girl was. It is natural that you’d want to iron out some problems with the child. Then…you’d go to the Rock because she has been there already and, from what Tyrion has told me, she loved it. Finally, you are the Queen and she, even though I’m aware you don’t like me saying this, is the _future_ Queen. You’ll need protection…and that’s where I come in”.

\- “Mmm…It might work. We would still have to wait for a moment when father leaves the castle. I admit it’s better than what I had imagined” she claimed smirking.

He laughed softly “Oh, you know me. I always plan things ve…” A knock on the door interrupted Jaime. He immediately jumped from the bed and went to the corner of the bedroom. They had been interrupted many times before, so they both knew how to react in situations like this. He was next to the door, his hand on his sword. Cersei straightened and took the empty glass that she’d thrown on the bed.

\- “Come in”.

A servant girl opened the door. She saw Cersei first, and then her gaze moved towards Jaime. She blushed a bit. Some people did that in their presence, surely thinking about all the rumours going on about the them.

\- “Your Grace” she bowing before the Queen. “A letter has arrived from the Vale of Arryn…It concerns Lord Tyrion”.

Jaime sighed. Usually, that sentence meant their father was going to have a strong headache. He exchanged glances with Cersei. The Queen already had a smirk on her face. When she was a young girl, Cersei enjoyed watching how Lord Tywin chastised Tyrion, for any reason. The years hadn’t changed her. “Come on, tell us girl. What has my wretched little brother done now?” she uttered.

\- “Lady Catelyn has imprisoned him, Your Grace”.


End file.
